Long Way Down
by me-luv-GH
Summary: Goes back to the fire when the lottery numbers decided who would get off. What if jason hadn't switched with Courtney? I know old story but the idea was bugging me for a long time. FINISHED HURRAY! please review
1. Leaving the Heart Behind

Ch. 1 Leaving the Heart Behind  
  
The room was filled with panic. It could be sensed in the air and seen on the faces of everyone in it. But in the midst of all the fear that filled the hotel, she felt an eerie calm. She was not worried, but she never was when she was in his arms. Their surroundings faded away as the held onto each other. It was the way it should be. Husband and wife together.  
But not for long. Any minute now they would be splitting up. He would be going and she would stay behind and wait for her turn.  
Jason stood in the middle of the room. Outwardly, remaining his usual, calm self. But on the inside he wanted to shout at the top of his lungs. He was still in a state of disbelief. All of the terrible things he had done and fate decided to give him a favor. He would be on one of the first helicopter rides to safety, while his heart would stay behind and get on the last.  
As the thought crossed his mind he hugged his wife a little tighter. She noticed. Her eyes locked on to his as she looked up at him. She sensed his uneasiness.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Courtney was doing her best to keep her voice steady.  
  
"You can still take mine. Nobody knows what numbers we have yet." the desperation beginning to surface in his voice, "you can get out of here."  
  
"Jason-"  
  
"Please, Courtney. Take it."  
  
"No, you have to be there for Sonny, and Carly and the boys."  
  
"You can't say that I'm more important than you. I need to know that you're-" Before Jason could finish he was cutoff by the announcement he was dreading.  
  
"Who's got number 8?" Ric shouted into the crowd.  
  
Jason knew it was his last chance to get Courtney out of there. This time he didn't hide any of the worry or fear in his voice.  
  
"Courtney, take this," his voice came in a forceful whisper trying to hand her his ticket to safety. "This is the last chance, just do this I'm begging you."  
  
Courtney was doing her best to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. She had to be strong for him. She had to let him know that she would be ok.  
  
"Number 8!" Ric was getting impatient, now.  
  
Before Jason could try anything again she did what she knew she had to do. "Here. Jason had 8." Courtney knew he wasn't happy that she had done that. But she didn't care, she wanted to be sure that he was safe.  
  
"Alright Morgan lets go." it didn't take a genius to figure that Ric would have preferred it be anyone else.  
  
Jason had no way to go back now. Though neither his heart nor his soul followed him out of that room, he reluctantly went up to the roof. As the helicopter rose up into the night sky, Jason looked down at the hotel. He watched the flames swarming around it, and he wondered if that had been the last time he would hold his wife. 


	2. Six Chairs to Seven People

Ch. 2 Six Chairs for Seven People  
  
"Hey." the voice snapped Courtney out of a trance she hadn't known she was in. It belonged to Carly.  
  
"Hey Carly." she wiped away the few tears that she had allowed to escape.  
  
"I saw Jason leave are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." she didn't look at her because she knew that she didn't believer her. "I just....you know...he tried to trade numbers with me. I wouldn't let him."  
  
"Sweetie...well what number did you get?" Carly wanted to know the chances of all her loved ones getting out alright.  
  
Courtney silently handed over the paper she'd been wringing in her hands. At the same time Carly handed hers for Courtney to see. Courtney let out a sigh of relief when she saw her sister-in-law would be getting out soon.  
  
"That's not so bad, 14. You'll be out of here in no time." She was glad that the people she cared about were going to be ok.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Carly gave a smile and it quickly disappeared when she looked at the paper she had been handed. The number on the paper was worn out but that didn't make it any less of a sucker punch. She gave it a second glance to make sure it was true. 31. Her best friend would be on the last trip off. Courtney gave a small smile, before Carly pulled her into a hug.  
  
Slowly but surely, the room became emptier and emptier. Soon after her embrace with Carly, she had learned that Sonny would be on the same ride as her. She and Sonny now stood next to each other. Carly had hated leaving them but they had both reassured her that they would be just fine.  
  
The seconds went by like years. He looked around the room and took in the scene around him. The only ones that were left were anxiously waiting for the helicopter to come back. Tracy stood sat by herself. Monica and Nikolas were taking care of Emily. And Sonny stood with a protective arm on his little sister.  
  
She was putting on a tough exterior but he could tell that she was a wreck underneath. He knew because he was the dealing with it the exact same way.  
  
"It'll all be alright. I promise." he whispered to her. Though he didn't know if he even believed that. She looked at him and had a reassuring smile for him. Outside the Hotel  
  
Jason and Carly stood holding onto each other, never taking their eyes off the inferno that trapped their loved ones. Carly's face showed a mixture of smoke stains and tear streaks. After what had felt like an eternity she saw the helicopter go up to the roof.  
  
'Thank God. Soon we can all go home and this can all be over,' she thought to herself. Though she had a feeling that this night was far from over. As long as her family was all together and safe, she didn't care.  
  
On the Roof  
  
The helicopter had finally come and everyone was heading out to it now. Tracy and Monica were seated in the helicopter, and Nikolas was helping Emily walk to the helicopter, and Sonny and Courtney were close behind.  
  
They were so close. Then the nightmare could finally end and everyone could just go home. Courtney was exhausted, every part of her was begging for sleep. Emily was being helped into the helicopter when a voice came from behind, shocking everyone.  
  
"Wait!" Sonny, Courtney and Nikolas all turned to see who had been screaming. Each shocked to see Detective Andy Capelli running towards the helicopter. "Stop! I'm an officer. I have a right to be on this ride."  
  
Of course they were shocked. It had been such a big scene earlier that Capelli had personally escorted Faith down through the building. Apparently Brian Beck had pointed her out as his shooter and she was taken to custody.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sonny shouted angrily over the noise of their surroundings. Letting his fury show in his voice. Everyone knew why, there were six seats on the helicopter and with Capelli's appearance there was now seven people.  
  
He never acknowledged any of them. He just breezed past the three of them without so much as a glance and seated himself in the helicopter. The three remaining people on the roof knew what was going to have to be done. Someone had to find a way out on their own. Someone wasn't getting on the helicopter.  
  
"Let's go." the pilot brought Courtney down to reality. She saw the longing look go between Nikolas and Emily. They were aching for each other as she was for Jason. Sonny was no doubt thinking about Carly and the boys.  
  
She made her choice before she had a chance to have second thoughts. She needed to make this choice for all of them. Without speaking she grabbed Sonny and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Tell everyone I love them." as soon as she had said it, she let go of Sonny and ran as fast as she could to the stairs.  
  
Never looking back. Even though she heard him call, she never looked back. She couldn't. If Courtney had looked back she might not have been able to do it. She would see his eyes and want to comfort her older brother and she couldn't. He needed to safely get to his family. This was what had to be done. 


	3. A Great Idea

A/N: Please be gentle on your reviews...this is my first but don't be too soft. If you like it say so if you hate it say so. Sonny and Carly and Jason and Courtney are still together. There was never any Sam. Ric and Elizabeth are married and pregnant, and Faith still wants him.  
  
Ch. 3 A Great Idea  
  
"COURTNEY!" Sonny couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute they were standing there, the next she was hugging him like there was no tomorrow and then she had taken off. "COURTNEY!" he called after her but either she didn't or wouldn't hear. She was already off the roof and he wanted nothing more than to follow her and make sure she got out alright.  
  
"Sonny." Nikolas' voice stopped his thoughts, "Come on. We have to go."  
  
Sonny stared down the younger man, hating him for even suggesting he leave his sister behind.  
  
"She wanted to make sure you got out. To your family." Sonny knew he was right, he hated it but he had to get back to Carly. He silently nodded and allowed Nikolas to pull him onto the helicopter. As soon as he was seated his eyes darted straight towards Capelli and held them there.  
The burned into the man who had caused this. Capelli looked up for a brief moment and saw Sonny's burning gaze. Too afraid to keep the stare he looked down, if looks could kill he would be a dead man.  
  
'What kind of person does something like that?' Sonny was disgusted as he thought about it. 'If something happened to his sister he'll wish he died in that fire.' He thought--no, promised himself.  
  
On the Ground  
  
Ric was anxiously waiting, Elizabeth at his side, for the helicopter. It was carrying down the last of the people from the Versaille (spelling?) room. He was extremely nervous, he needed to make sure everything went smoothly.  
  
He had told Capelli to make sure he got on the final helicopter. He needed him to state on record that Beck had pointed her out as the shooter. That she had tried to get away while in custody which ended in 'tradgedy'. It was the only way he could come up with to keep her away from him and Elizabeth. No one needed to know that Beck had never pointed her out as the shooter. Or that he had never regained conciousness at all.  
A sigh of relief excaped him as his eyes caught hold of the helicopter decending.  
  
"Jason. Jason there's the helicopter!" Carly shouted, she was so excited. Now everyone could finally go home and relax.  
  
'I can't wait to be able to put this whole nightmare behind us. Forget this whole night. Yeah-that would be nice.' she thought happily to herself.  
  
She watched, barely able to keep her excitement under control, as occupants of the helicopter came out one at a time. Though her excitement was replaced by confusion when she saw Capelli step out. She was sure he was the one who had taken Faith into custody. Her confusion grew as she noticed Sonny angril grab Capelli before he could get away and held him against the helicopter with his forearm across the mans throat.  
  
'Something horrible must have happened.' Carly thought to herself.  
  
Jason noticed this also and they both approached Sonny and the officer suspiciously. They reached them both just in time to hear a very one-sided argument.  
  
"....IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU SICK? IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO-" Sonny couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Carly and Jason's presence.  
  
"Sonny, what's going on?" Carly asked. This was not the time or place to be getting in trouble with the law. Finally a realization struck Carly in the stomach and she began to panic. This time her voice was raised and filled with fear, "Sonny? Where's Courtney?"  
  
"Sonny?" Jason stared at his brother-in-law with desperation. Turning to look at Jason, Sonny released his hold on Capelli. The man immediately began to gasp for the air that he had been deprived of. Out of nowhere the ground gave a violent shake as a level of the hotel blew. He took this distraction to get away.  
  
"Sonny? Where is she?" Jason spoke with panic in his voice. Sonny took a breath and began to tell them everything.  
  
Hotel  
  
The stairwell was quickly filling with smoke and the little air there was, was filled with an unholy heat. It hurt to breathe, plus the fact that she was already exhausted from her first trip through the hotel. Except the first time she had been trying to get in. Now she was doing everything she could to get out. But it didn't matter.  
  
Whether she was going in, out, up or down she always had the same destination. Her loved ones. Her family. Jason.  
  
"Well, this was a great idea." she spoke to herself. Taking the stairs two at a time until she came to a dead end. The stairway was blocked with pieces of the cieling that had caved in. There was no way around the mess of the hotel.  
  
'Ok, ok...keep calm. There's got to be another floor entrance somewhere.' Courtney was thinking not talking to herself. She didn't know how much oxygen was in there but she wasn't planning on waisting an ounce of it.  
  
After taking a few stairs back up she a door to another level. Remember what she had learned, she felt the door. Didn't feel too hot so she took a chance and opened it.  
  
"Oh my God." Courtney was totally shocked by what she had found on the other side of the door. 


	4. This is Bad

A/N: YAY...if you're reading this it means you're still interested.  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly accept that i own nothing other than the clothes on my back....wait a minute this isn't my shirt!  
  
Ch. 4 This is Bad  
  
"So she took off? Into the hotel? The hotel that is now burning to the ground!" Jason could barely comprehend anything that Sonny had just told them. Now Jason understood his rage towards Capelli. Because what he was now feeling was ten times worse. He was going to kill him. And it was going to hurt. " I'm going in after her."  
  
Before he could get away Carly latched on to his arm. The look on her face reflected everything he felt happening on the inside.  
  
"Jason...." her eyes full of pain and fear for her best friend. More than a friend. Courtney was like a sister to Carly, and now she was in that burning deathtrap somewhere.  
  
"Carly, I have to. I can't leave her alone in there. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't at least try."  
  
With that said, she let go of his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Be careful." she locked eyes with him , using all her energy to keep from crying.  
  
He nodded in agreement and took off towards the building. He knew she would be alright...if she wasn't he would feel it right? He hoped she was alright. His world depended on it.  
  
After scanning the crowd of specatators, Capelli had finally found him.  
  
"Lansing!"  
  
Ric turned at the sound of his name. When he realized who it was he turned back to Elizabeth.  
  
"I'll be right back." he placed a kiss on her forehead and headed over towards the detective. Once sure they were out of her hearing, he began to speak with him. "Did you take care of it?"  
  
"She got in a few good hits when she realized what I was actually doing. But she's in there."  
  
"Alive?"  
  
"Well, yes. I panicked, it's getting really bad in there. But don't worry I gave her a nice hit over the head, she was out when i left. Either way, Faith Roscoe won't be coming out of that hotel."  
  
This was good news. Now he and Elizabeth could be left in peace to raise their baby.  
  
"Anyone suspicous?"  
  
"Corinthos may be a problem. One person had to stay behind when I showed up and took a seat on the chopper."  
  
A smile spread across Ric's face. This couldn't have been more perfect if he had planned it this way.  
  
"So, we get Faith and my brother in one shot? This is great. Why would this be a problem?"  
  
"I didn't say that Corinthos stayed behind." Ric noticed that Capelli was avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
Capelli hesitated to answer, and this only pissed Ric off more. Whoever it was that stayed behind was an obvious tie to Sonny. Ric couldn't remember who was still up there, but he didn't have to, he knew the news would be bad and that Sonny would want to get to the bottom of it. And Capelli still hadn't answered him.  
  
"DETECTIVE!" Ric's voice was becoming louder and angrier. " Who.Was. It?"  
  
"Corinthos' sister."  
  
"DAMN IT!" Ric knew no matter how tonight ended it would not be good for him. "How the hell did that happen? Why would he let her do something like that?"  
  
"He didn't. When it became clear that someone whould have to stay, she didn't give him a chance. She just took off and didn't give him a choice." Capelli explained.  
  
"Oh God...This is bad! You know how bad this is, don't you?" Before Ric could continue anymore, a voice from behind him caught him off guard.  
  
"What's bad Ric?" 


	5. We do Nothing

Ch. 5 We Do Nothing  
  
"What the hell?" It was all she could say. Of all the things Courtney was expecting to find behind the door, Faith Roscoe picking herself off the floor was not one of them.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite little bunny rabbit." Faith spoke as she rose from the spot where she had come to.  
  
'Damn Capelli.' Faith thought angrily, putting a hand to the spot on her head where she had been hit. Then she returned her attention to her new company.  
  
"Surprised to see you here. Would have thought that your beloved white knight would risk life and limb to get you out of here. So what happened? Chopper stop making trips and everyone made a mad dash through the hotel? Everyman or in this case woman for themselves?"  
  
Courtney didn't have time for this. Even if she had all the time in the world, she just simply despised Faith. And her patience was disappearing with every word out of her mouth.  
  
"THERE IS NO ONE ELSE FAITH!" Courtney shouted at her to shut her up. "The chopper made its last trip. There wasn't enough room for everyone." She paused as a look of surprise and, maybe even....yes, fear came over her face. "The helicopter is not coming back. No one is. We're the last ones in the building."  
  
Faith stood there in shock, the announcement had definetley caught her off guard. She was definetely afraid.  
  
"Ok, so what do we do?" the fear in her voice was obvious.  
  
"We do nothing. I'm finding a way out of here. If you want to come, fine. But keep your mouth shut." With that said, Courtney started to search the floor find the other stairway, leaving Faith to make her decision.  
  
Faith grunted in frustration, she didn't like to admit it, but Courtney was good at surviving things like this. So she began to follow her when a metal object caught her attention.  
  
'Looks like good old detective Capelli forgot something when he ran out,tail between his legs.' Faith thought happily to herself. 'Maybe this night could have an upside.' Faith quickly put away the gun and then ran after Courtney.  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
Jason was frantically searching. He hadn't found her yet but he was still on the ground floor, he hadn't found the stairs yet. He was determined to find her.  
  
'Why hadn't she just taken his turn when he offered it too her? Why hadn't he pushed more?' Jason had circled back around to the stage of blaming himself. Not that he ever really left it, he was her husband he was supposed to protect her. He had to believe she was ok.  
  
"Hang on Courtney. I'm coming."  
  
Outside  
  
" I said, 'What's so bad,' Ric. What going on?" Ric turned to face his wife.  
  
"Umm...there wasn't enough room on the helicopter for everyone. Someone had to stay behind."  
  
"Oh my god. Who?" she began to panic. "I haven't seen Nikolas or Emily...but she was hurt. I haven't been over to the ambulance, they probably took her to the hospital already..." her words were coming out as fast as possible, when Ric interrupted her.  
  
"Nikolas and Emily are fine. It was Courtney."  
  
"Oh God." Elizabeth had never really been a big fan of hers but she wouldn't wish something like this on anyone.  
  
Sonny and Carly were staring in horror at the building that now contained two of the most important people in their lives.  
  
"It's been too long. Sonny what if something happend? What if they're hurt, or -" she couldn't even finish the thought before breaking into sobs. She didn't hold back anymore, she let them come freely as she fell apart into her husbands arms.  
  
He stroked her hair, and gently kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her as best he could. Though he was doing all he could to keep himself from losing it too. It didn't matter if he kept it together or not because right now there was nothing either of them could do. Except watch and wait for everything to unfold.  
  
Hotel  
  
"Slow down!" one blonde shouted after the other.  
  
"I'm not going to slow down Faith. We're in a burning building or have you forgotten?" it hadn't taken them anytime to find the stairway. They were going at a decent pace and just might make it out alive if Faith would just shut up and move.  
  
"God, just let me catch my breath would you?"  
  
At this point Courtney was so frustrated she turned around and went up the steps between them so that she was face to face with Faith.  
  
"You wouldn't need to catch your breath if you would just shut your mouth and -" before the next word came out of her mouth a loud rumble caught her attention. "MOVE!" she shouted shoving Faith back as a large section of the cieling came crashing down from above them. 


	6. A Few More Steps

A/N: just to let everyone know...i'm was a big journey fan, but i'm really liking casper right now. so if you take the time to review let me know who you like better. maybe i'll make a fic on one..who knows anyway enough chatting...read the story!!!!!  
  
Ch 6. A Few More Steps  
  
Jason felt the building shake again and knew that it wouldn't hold much longer. It didn't matter he would find her or die trying. Out of nowhere he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Jason spun around to end up staring into Sonny's eyes. He didn't like what he saw in them. Failure. He knew why Sonny had come in.  
  
"Sonny, I'm not leaving without her. I can't!"  
  
"The place is falling apart, Jason. Another minute it won't be standing anymore. I don't want to give up any more than you do. But I...we can't lose both of you."  
  
Jason would have no part of it. He wanted to shrug Sonny off and continue searching until he had no breath left in his body. That's what it would have taken to stop him.  
  
"Jason, if not for yourself... then for Carly. For the boys. Most of all for Courtney. Would she want you in here, after making sure that you were safe? Would she want you to end up hurt or worse and all of this for nothing?" Though Jason hated it, he was right. She would hate him if she knew he was putting himself in danger again.  
  
Jason didn't reply to Sonny. He just let him guide him out of the building. His mind was elsewhere. Where she was. Carly brought Jason in to a tight hug when she had seen him. Her face was red from crying and she looked completely worn out.  
  
He returned her hug with just as much strength until he caught sight of an interesting scene. Ric was speaking with Capelli and it didn't look like either of them was too happy.  
  
'Is he unhappy because someone was left behind? Or because that someone wasn't Sonny?' Jason felt a blinding rage come over him. 'Yeah, Ric was sick but would he really set it up so that his brother would be left in a burning building?'  
  
"Ric." Jason said aloud and both Sonny and Carly heard him. Apparently they had the same idea as him. There was only one way to find out, actually there were many, but the one he wanted to use would hurt and that was the one he liked. The three of them started towards the A.D.A.  
  
Hotel  
  
Pushing the debris off of her, Courtney coughed violently many times as she rose to her feet. Her lungs and eyes were both burning. Every part of her was crying out in pain.  
  
"Faith." she managed to choke out. "Faith are you alright?" She heard the older woman groan and cough before replying.  
  
"Just peachy. Never been-OUCH!"  
  
"What? 'Ouch' What?"  
  
"My ankle, I think I sprained my ankle. I don't know if I can walk on it." Courtney would have loved nothing more than to leave her there and run. Unfortunately she was cursed with a concience, even though she knew that the other woman would just as easily leave her there to die. She helped Faith to her feet and allowed her to lean on her so they could get out.  
  
"Oh, bunny. I didn't know you care." Faith taunted.  
  
"Do you really think, as someone who can barely walk, in a burning building, that you should continue to be such a headache?"  
  
After what had seemed like forever, Courtney and a limping Faith had the exit barely in their view. So close.  
  
"Almost there." Courtney spoke through gritted teeth. If she wasn't so determined to get back out of there and back to her family she would have given in to her body's demands and collapsed. Every thing was desperate for rest and relaxation, not to mention Faith wasn't much help as it seemed she began to lean more and more on Courtney.  
  
'Jason, I'm coming.' Only growing more determined as she pictured him. His smile. His touch. His eyes. His lips. Her soul.  
  
"It just a few more steps, I'm pretty sure you can make it on your own. " Courtney suggested hoping Faith would take the hint that she needed to get off. She could get out a lot faster if she wasn't practically carrying her. Any small favor for her body could help. "Come on, you don't need my help anymore."  
  
"You're right." Faith stopped in her tracks, surprising Courtney who turned around to face her. "Looks like I won't be needing you at all," Faith raised her arm and Courtney came face to face with a gun. 


	7. A Deer in the Headlights

A/N: dun dun dun the suspense! thank you for continuing to put up with me it's 3:30 am and i can not be held responsible for my actions at this hour.  
  
Ch 7 A Deer in the Headlights  
  
"RIC!" Jason shouted as the trio came upon him. Carly had been next to Jason when he pointed out how all the pieces trace back to Ric. She couldn't believe that anyone could be that sick.  
  
'But this is the guy who kept me chained to a wall while I was pregnant. Nothing should surprise me when it comes to Ric.' She thought angrily as she looked him dead in the face.  
  
In an instant she knew that their suspicions were right. As soon as he saw them, his face became similar to a deer in the headlights.  
  
"Jason. Sonny. Carly. What can I do for you?" he was trying to regain his cool and cover the panic that she knew he was feeling.  
  
"You know what you can do. Tell us what you had to do with this situation!" Sonny shouted at his younger brother.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Capelli is the one who disobeyed orders and came back to the roof." Carly noticed how Ric relaxed once he shifted the blame onto someone else. "If you want someone to blame for all of this it should be him."  
  
"THE HELL IT SHOULD BE!" Capelli's angry voice caught Ric off guard and that look spread over his face again. He was caught.  
  
"Let's hear you're story." Carly demanded from him.  
  
"Lansing here wanted me to make sure that Faith died in the fire. So he could get rid of her but his hands would be clean and he could put the blame on the fire. Told me to make sure I got out by any means necessary, to testify that she put up a fight and ran off into the fire."  
  
"Is this true?" a small voice that nobody expected arose out of nowhere.  
  
"Elizabeth, I did it for us. So she would leave us alone." he tried to explain himself but his wife would have no part of it.  
  
"Save it Ric. You never change. Don't come near me or my child again!" with that she stormed off.  
Ric began to go after her when Jason stepped in front of him, blocking his escape route. He looked at the man with an anger that he was doing everything to control. And Ric began to get nervous. He was in serious trouble this time.  
  
"HOW THE HELL WAS I TO KNOW COURTNEY WOULD STAY? YOU WOULD THINK THAT FOR A MAN WHO PREACHES ABOUT HOW IMPORTANT FAMILY IS TO HIM THAT YOU WOULD HAVE STOPPED HER. WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A BIG BROTHER ARE YOU? OR DO YOU JUST NOT CARE AS MUCH AS YOU SAY YOU DO!" the second the words were past his lips he knew he would regret it.  
  
He was proven right as he saw Sonny fist come at him a split second before it nailed him in the jaw and sent him falling to the ground. Sonny now stood leaning over him and pointed a threatening finger at him.  
  
"You better pray for you life that she's ok! And, you," he said turning to Capelli. "don't think i've forgotten about you either!" Sonny said nothing more and turned his focus back on the building.  
  
Hotel  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Courtney asked, never letting her eyes leave the gun.  
  
"Did you really think that I could pass up an opportunity to kill you and have it all be blamed on a tragic accident? Faith chuckled and tilted her head in amusement. " Don't worry, though bunny, I'll make it quick. Call it a thank you, I probably never would have made it out if it weren't for you."  
  
"You're sick. And you are wasting time, the exit is right over there. Let's just go and we can pretend that this never happened." Before Faith could respond Courtney lunged at her. Grabbing onto part of the gun.  
  
They were struggling for the gun when Courtney remember her ankle. She leaned on her forcing all of Faith's wieght as well as hers on it. Faith began to fall backwards, and Courtney's momentum had caused her to fall forward on top her. Both women were falling when the gun went off, over and over. 


	8. Somebody's Coming

A/N: Just for the record, Elizabeths baby is Rics she never slept with Zander!  
  
Ch. 8 Someone's Coming  
  
"I've got to go back in. This is just wrong." Before Jason could even start to the door he heard someone shout. They said that a woman was coming out of the hotel. Jason, Carly and Sonny all stood open mouthed as the blonde woman came out. Their eyes followed as she limped towards the medical area.  
  
"I need some help here!" Faith shouted towards the ambulance and an EMT helped her over to be checked out.  
  
The family stood open mouthed and broken hearted. They each had the exact same thought on their mind.  
  
'How could all this be happening?'  
  
Jason and Sonny stood in a trance only snapping out of it when Carly brushed past them both in Faith's direction. They snapped out of it and quickly followed.  
  
"Hey! Faith!" Carly called out angrily to the woman. "What happened? Where's Courtney? I know you saw her didn't you?"  
  
Faith began to put on her best act, she knew that this would be coming. She had gone over it in her mind on the way out.  
  
"Yes, I saw her. She helped me get down here. Then....out of nowhere." she paused for a more dramatic effect. "the cieling came down. She pushed me out of the way, but...but didn't react in time for herself." 'Maybe not exactly like it happened but they didn't need to know the little detail about the gun. It didn't go off exactly as planned but too late for that now.' Faith was extremely pleased with herself and that she would get away with it.  
  
Carly turned around, putting her back to Faith. She wouldn't let that witch see her cry. She didn't want to cry at all, she found part of herself believing that Faith was lying. She stared at the building, the fire had died down a bit but it didn't matter.  
  
It couldn't be ending like this. It shouldn't be, she couldn't believe it. Any of it. Why would this happen? She now had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Everything was beginning to blur. That was why she didn't believe what she thought she saw. She let a tiny bit of hope rise. It couldn't be. She wiped away the tears and looked again. It was.  
  
"Someones coming!" she shouted and on the shirts of the two men, turning them around. Everybody stared and saw a silhouette through the smoke. Carly knew right away, and she was certain that Jason and Sonny did as well.  
  
Jason was still unsure if he could let himself believe it. 'Could it really be her?' he didn't know what to think. He was too afraid to simply announce that it was her only to be shot down again. So he watched, the woman was stumbling through the smoke barely keeping her footing. He let hope rise inside of him, 'It could really be her!'  
  
Courtney was finally outside. After everything she had finally made it. Staggering forward doing her best to keep her balance, she let her eyes wonder lazily.She wanted to call out, but every inch of her was pleading for rest. She mainly felt the exhaustion. She hardly felt any pain. Her mind wouldn't allow her to feel pain, simply because she needed to get there.  
  
She was slowly stepping closer. Gradually closing in on the space between them. Ever step felt like a mile but there was no way she was stopping now. She couldn't she had come to far. So she kept on, every so slowly moving forward.  
  
None of them moved. They didn't want it to be a dream. It seemed like the second were to accept it, it would all just fade away. Nobody wanted to go back to the painful thoughts of before. 


	9. Not A Dream

A/N: 4:40 am and still going strong!  
  
Ch. 9 Not a Dream  
  
Faith was in total disbelief. She knew she had to get out of there before they found out the truth. As soon as they did she knew that she was as good as dead. She took the prescription for her pain medication and hobbled away as fast as she could to her car. Desperate to leave before the truth came out.  
  
It wasn't a dream. She was really standing there, about ten feet away from them. Jason snapped into focus and took a chance. Taking the few remain steps in between them and reaching out to her. He felt her cheek and knew she was real.  
  
He swept her up in his arms and squeezed her as tight as he could. He held her like he was never going to let her go again. Which he didn't plan on. He never wanted her out of his sight. Or out of his arms. However, he did let go for one reason. He loosened his grip and kissed her. She answered it and they found themselves in a passionated lock that melted everything away. Once they finally pulled apart, he simply stared at her in amazement and stroked her cheek.  
  
"I love you so much." he whispered to her.  
  
"I love you, too." Courtney reached up and layed her hand on his cheek.  
  
He gently pulled it away when he realized that it was felt damp and cold. He stared down at it in shock, with his breath in his throat. It was covered completely with blood.  
  
"Courtney?" he whispered, so worried for her. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you." They were the last words she spoke before collapsing unconcious into his arms. He caught hold of her and gently layed her down on the ground as Sonny and Carly came running up from behind him.  
  
Carly looked at his face and noticed the blood on his cheek then she let out a gasp. "Jason look." her voice overflowing with fear. He looked to where she was pointing, and saw what she was. His shirt was covered with a large, crimson stain. He began to panic, and he found where it had come from.  
  
There was a pool of blood coming from a wound on her stomach. It was all over both of her hands. Jason remembered that the whole time he had seen her walking her hands were on her stomach up until they hugged.  
  
'She must have been applying as much pressure as she could.' Now he was hating himself for making her walk all the way to him, that couldn't have helped at all.  
  
"WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Sonny shouted, his voice breaking. He nervously ran his hands through his hair and then grabbed hold of his wife as the EMT's came over to see what was up.  
  
One of them had brought a stretcher with him. The taller one carefully lifted her limp form up off the ground and placed her on it. Jason grabbed hold of her hand, making sure that they understood that he was coming with them.  
  
Sonny saw Jason climb into the ambulance and quickly called Max to bring the car around.  
  
'Why the hell is all of this happening? This is way too much than anyone should go through in a single night. or ever for that matter.' Sonny was scared like crazy and he knew that Carly and Jason were too. He knew that the night was going to become even longer. 


	10. A Long Night Longer

A/N: I know. I know the chapter aren't very long but they will be have no fear.  
  
Ch 10. A Long Night Longer  
  
The emergency room of General hospital was already buzzing with the excitement of people from the hotel. There were burn victims and smoke inhalation and many more. It was a mad zoo when Courtney was wheeled in.  
  
Monica came over and was obviously surprised to see Courtney. Jason knew that she had seen her go in from the helicopter. The whole time Jason had been holding onto her hand. From the time she was in the ambulance up until then. Even then his mother almost had to literally tear his hand from hers so they could do what they had to do.  
  
"Jason, you're going to have to wait here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We're going to have take her to surgery right away. I'll update you as soon as possible." As soon as she was taken to surgery Carly and Sonny came running through the elevator doors and straight up to Jason.  
  
"What's going on? What's happening?" Sonny was frantic with worry for his little sister.  
  
"She's in surgery. It's bad you guys." Jason then looked to his hands and shirt which were still covered with her blood.  
  
"Don't worry Jason, she'll fight this." Carly was doing her best to keep him at ease, though she could only imagine what sort of job she was doing.  
  
"I don't know Carly, we almost lost her on the ride over here. What if-"  
  
"No. No 'what ifs'. She'll be fine, you'll see and then I'll make you tell me how right I was ok?" Jason just nodded and went to go sit down. Carly turned towards Sonny to make sure he had been listening. She wanted to know that it applied to him as well. But when she looked at him, she saw that he wasn't even there.  
  
"I should have helped."  
  
"What?" Carly had no idea what he meant.  
  
"I saw how much trouble she was having walking, and I just watched. That had to have made it worse."  
  
"You were in shock. We all were. You weren't even sure if she was real or not. None of us were." She hated when he beat himself up over things that had nothing to do with him. Before she began to speak again her attention went to the blonde at the desk. She was complain about her ankle some more.  
  
Suddenly a thought came to her. They had all been in such a panic that nobody every really said what was wrong. The only story they had was Faith claiming that the ceiling collapsed on top of her.  
  
"Sonny, did that wound look like something a falling ceiling would cause?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you think, it looked like a gunshot?"  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" he slammed his fist on the small table in front of the couch. How could he have not recognized a bullet wound? It must have been the adrenaline. He then looked at Carly to confirm her thoughts. As soon as he did he followed her gaze. "Faith."  
  
The couple walked straight up to Faith who, luckily, didn't see them coming soon enough to make an escape. Before she could get away they had her cornered at the desk.  
  
"You lying little bitch!" Carly got right up in Faith's face. "Thought you had the perfect crime didn't' you? Hmm? Commit a murder inside a burning building, tell a sob story and no one would be the wiser. You'd get off Scott free. Bet you didn't think that she'd walk out of it, did ya?"  
  
"I think you have more important things to worry about the playing the blame game don't you? And how is Cottontail doing?" she tried to front her usual self but she was majorly nervous and Sonny was closing the slight gap between them now.  
  
"Sonny? Carly?" the couple turned to see yet another person they wanted to have out of their lives. Sonny was shocked that he would even enter the same room as them after everything that had happened. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Sonny turned to look Ric right in the eye. He stared down his little brother, and he used the term as loosely as possible.  
  
"Just a little thing called 'attempted murder', Ric. And if my sister doesn't pull through, I'd say you've got a homicide on your hands. And that wouldn't be your only problem." he spoke those last words in a tone that was almost a growl.  
  
Faith took Ric's distraction as a chance for another escape. She got away and didn't look back. And after she had such high hopes for the night.  
  
'Why hadn't my plan worked. It was perfect but no. Fire, Collapsing ceilings. Bullets. She had even swam a mile in freezing cold water. What did it take to kill that girl. There's no time to worry about that. I have to get out of Port Charles tonight!' Faith thought to herself as she took the back door out of the hospital.  
  
Angry that Faith had gotten away again Sonny sat next to Jason. He hadn't moved from the spot, nor had he washed the blood off his hands. He seemed to be in a trance, staring at it. Carly had gone to get them coffee. Sonny had no idea what was going through his younger friends mind right now. Sure, he loved Courtney too, but that was a brother/sister love. He had no idea what he would be doing if it was Carly in there right now.  
  
Sonny hated to admit it but Ric was right about one thing: What kind of brother was he? He should have never even given her the chance to go into the hotel. As soon as he knew there wasn't room he should have been forcing her onto the helicopter and making sure that she got down safely. Not the other way around.  
  
By now Carly had reappeared with the coffee and sat in Sonny's lap. She laid her head on his shoulder. It had been hours since they she had gone into surgery and there was still no update. She was so worried, and so exhausted, with no self restraint left, she slipped into a not so peaceful slumber.  
  
After an eternity of waiting Monica finally came over to them. Sonny gently shook Carly to wake her up.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"How's Courtney?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
The questions were coming a mile a minute from all sides and she did her best to answer all of them.  
  
"There was a slight complication, as it turned out that Courtney suffered multiple shots to her abdomen. She lost a large amount of blood but she's stable for now. She's in room 214, you can go in one at a time. Be careful the 72 hours are crucial. If she gets through them without complication she's got a better chance of coming through. But I can't make any promises."  
  
"Thank you." Sonny and Carly said in unison.  
  
"You guys go first." Jason would go last, he wanted as much time with her as possible. 


	11. I Know It

A/N: Didn't I promise longer chapters...see i do deliver! yay! you've put up with me for quite a while now...you deserve a reward. some candy or something...oh well. ps... i don't know medical stuff.....  
  
Disclaimer: In case you've forgotten i own nothing, my plan for global domination has failed miserably  
  
Ch. 11 I Know It  
  
Carly went first. She was shocked to see her best friend that way. She had all sorts of little cuts and bruises from navigating her way through the hotel. She had tubes hooking her up to all sorts of different machines. She was pale as a sheet and her mouth and nose were covered with a plastic oxygen mask.  
  
Carly blinked back tears at the sight of her and pulled a chair up next to the bed. For a while she said nothing, she just listened to her breathing and the beeping of machines that filled the room.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. You give quite the scare you know? I bet you'd hate to see all these people hovering over you like this." her voice began to crack and the tears began to fall. She let them stream down her face as she grabbed Courtney's hand. "Don't worry, I know you'll be fine. We women understand each other that way. But Sonny and Jason need convincing. So you need to show them. You'll get through this, I know it." Carly gave her hand one more squeeze and smiled before she left the room.  
  
Sonny watched his wife leave the room, tears in her eyes. She didn't know it but he was watching, he couldn't believe what it looked like in there. He walked over to his wife and gave her a tight embrace before going in.  
  
He hated to see his sister looking so weak. As long as he'd known Courtney she had always been strong, passionate and independent. In that room it was the complete opposite, it seemed that with all the machines that they had barely made room for her bed and the couple of chairs in there. He sat in the one closest to the bed.  
  
"Jesus Courtney. Why did you go back in the building? It should have been me, you shouldn't be the one sacraficing for me. You know Jason went back in after you. He would have searched until his body gave. You've been here for a while, so I don't think you know this, but the fire is out. The hotel is gone but so is the fire." he had to look away for a second as he felt tears forming in his eyes.  
  
He got up from his seat and walked across the room running his hands through his hair. He was going to lose it soon and he knew.  
  
"We both know how hard you fought me when I tried to get between you and Jason. So this is gonna be a piece of cake for you." Sonny winced at the thought of all the time they spent fighting when they could have been spending more time together as a family. "I just want you to know, no matter what I've done or how angry we've gotten, you're my sister and I love you. So much." He squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you real soon ok, I know it."  
  
By the time Sonny left the room a few tears had already started to fall. Jason got up from his chair and saw Sonny. The tears in his eyes only confirmed what he already put together when he saw Carly afterwards. That even though he hadn't seen her yet, he knew it would be heartbreaking. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in.  
  
He was absolutely right. 'Heartbreaking' didn't even describe the emotion that swept over him when he saw Courtney. He had no idea where to start. So much had happened in such little time. He pulled a chair as close to the bed as he could and held her hand. Just as he had done earlier, only now there was no blood on either of their hands. He had finally washed them after she got out of surgery. He began to stroke her hand and his fingers came across the cool metal of their wedding ring. Jason looked at it for a while before staring at his.  
  
"I'll be here the whole time, I'm not leaving you until you get better. You will. You have to. We're supposed to spend the rest of our lives loving each. I don't know if you realize this, but I have no life without you. I have no hope without you. You're everything in this world that matters to me. Don't do this." he slowly let his tears come, not even bothering trying to stop them. " Please, just open your eyes. Or squeeze my hand. Let me know you can hear me and you're going to fight."  
  
Jason didn't know what he was expecting to happen. That by some miracle she would just wake up because he asked her to. He held tight to her hand and kissed it. He layed his head down on the bed and slowly let sleep come to him.  
  
Jason woke with someone gently shaking him. For a split second he believed it was Courtney waking him up from the bad dream that was lasting way too long. But when he looked around he saw that it was all too real, and he looked up to see his little sister. They stepped outside the room to talk. As soon as they were outside the door Emily pulled him in to a firm hug.  
  
"How's it going? How's your leg?" Jason asked, remembering that she had been taken to the hospital as well last night.  
  
"Everything is good. I'm fine. I actually came to see how Courtney was doing"  
  
"She's stable, but she hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be alright. I was hoping I could thank her for what she did yesterday. I don't want to sound selfish, but I don't know what I would have done if it had been Nikolas that stayed behind."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell her."  
  
"I better go. Bye Jase."  
  
"Bye," they hugged once more before she left.  
  
When he walked back in the room he was a little relieved that she hadn't woke up. He didn't want her to wake up alone. He wanted to be there for her the second she needed him. Jason walked over to the bed and once again grabbed her hand. As he did the heart monitor began to speed up and two other machines were making noises. Something was happening and he had no idea what.  
  
"I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" Monica and some other doctors came in to check what was happening. She checked the machines and told one of the other to go get something Jason couldn't pronounce.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Whatever she's thinking about is getting her worked up, we need to get her to calm down or there could be a serious problem."  
  
"How do you calm someone down when their unconcious?"  
  
"That's what the drug is for. It's a type of sedetive, it will get her to relax." she explained as the doctor that left earlier returned handing her a seringe that she injected into one of the tubes. Almost instantly, the heart monitor slowed until it was regular again.  
  
Once he was alone with her again, he tried to think. Was there something he could do or say that could help calm her if she could hear him. Not that the medecine didn't work, he just didn't like the idea of her being pumped full of drugs everytime she got worked up.  
  
He was already pretty sure about what she was thinking about, that got her so excited.  
  
A/N: Did you like the whole 'don't know what i would do if it were nikolas' thing. because anyone who watched the DID know what she did when it was nikolas...tee hee put that inthere to make fun of it ...see ya in the next chapter! 


	12. In Dreams

A/N: I'm getting a lot of reviews from lizabella. thank you soooooo much! i have read some of your stories and your good. i'm glad you think mine is good too! enjoy! this is going to be from courtney POV of what she was thinkin about...also explains what happened with after her and Faith fought for the gun  
  
Ch. 12 In Dreams  
  
He was already pretty sure about what she was thinking about, that got her so excited.  
  
"You're sick. And you are wasting time, the exit is right over there. Let's just go and we can pretend that this never happened." Before Faith could respond Courtney lunged at her. Grabbing onto part of the gun.  
  
They were struggling for the gun when Courtney remember her ankle. She leaned on her forcing all of Faith's wieght as well as hers on it. Faith began to fall backwards, and Courtney's momentum had caused her to fall forward on top her. Both women were falling when the gun went off.  
  
A burning pain shot through Courtney's stomach. She shot back to her feet in a hurry, slightly in shock, she numbed the pain as her mind tried to adjust to what had just happened. She reached down to her stomach and when she brought her hand back up it was covered in red liquid. Courtney felt her body begin to sway and dizziness overwhelmed her.  
  
Leaning with her back against the wall, she tried to think, but she couldn't focus on anything. Trying to her mind back on track she heard something. A laugh. But she wasn't laughing. That was when she remembered Faith. She looked over in the direction the laughter came from but there was no one there. She was getting so confused, then she heard her again.  
  
"Oopsie." Courtney turned and almost fell over at the sudden motion. She found Faith right in front of her, a sickening smile spread across her face. "Looks like you're all out of that luck you seem to have so much of."  
  
She was panicking, her eyes darting all around and there was no hope of resue in sight. She couldn't function well enough to come up with some sort of plan to talk her way out of. And she would definetly be at a disadvantage if she tried something physical. Still leaning against the wall, she finally found her voice.  
  
"Faith....don't." her breath was getting harder to catch and she was terrified. She could only think of one thing to do. "Help....please."  
  
Faith stepped closer to her. Close enough that Courtney could see the sweat on her brow. Courtney tried to focus but she felt her body getting heavier and she couldn't even comprehend what was happening.  
  
"Why should I help you? Because you helped me? That's sad because I've never been much of an 'eye for an eye' person. I'm more of 'do unto others before they do unto you' type of gal. This could have been fast but you have to make everything difficult." By now Faith had her gun raised waist high.  
  
"Don't..." her voice was barely above a whisper this time. Once again Faith laughed at her pain. She brought the gun centimeters awas from Courtneys already wounded stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Can you speak up." Faith said right before pushing the gun into her stomach, causing Courtney to scream out in pain. The pain had brought her back to full attention just in time for Faith to pull the trigger in her midsection once more.  
  
This time she fell to the ground in a heap of pain. She slowly began to slip into darkness. But before she went under she heard her speak again.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of Jason for you. Bye Bye Bunny."  
  
Courtney wasn't sure how but when she heard Faith say that she snapped back into a half concious mode. She was bleeding like crazy and the pain was more than she could describe, but she used the wall as a support and pulled herself up. That alone had been exerting enough and she had to stop. Covering her wounds with her hands she tried to walk out.  
  
She ended up using one hand to steady herself against the wall and the other still pressing against her stomach. Using this method she was able to get to the door. After that, there were no more walls to lean against and she would have to walk on her own. Thinking only of her destination and not of the pain she pushed forward.  
  
Courtney was finally outside. After everything she had finally made it. Staggering forward doing her best to keep her balance, she let her eyes wonder lazily.She wanted to call out, but every inch of her was pleading for rest. She mainly felt the exhaustion. She hardly felt any pain. Her mind wouldn't allow her to feel pain, simply because she needed to get there.  
  
She was slowly stepping closer. Gradually closing in on the space between them. Ever step felt like a mile but there was no way she was stopping now. She couldn't she had come to far. So she kept on, every so slowly moving forward.  
  
She completely forgotten about her stomach when she saw Jason and she spread her arms and felt herself be lifted away from her worry. Then they kissed. That was what she had been fighting for all night.  
  
Looking into his eyes she had seen the worry in his face. He had seen the blood on her hands. She gave him a smile and told him that she loved him once more before she finally let the darkness take over.  
  
Jason knew that she must have been thinking about the fire and getting shot. What else could get her worked up so much. Sonny and Carly told him that they were sure it was Faith. He didn't doubt it and he would deal with her the moment he knew that Courtney would be fine. Until then, he wouldn't leave this building. 


	13. Telling Mr Man

A/N: I totally appreciate all the reviews... thanks ppls.  
  
Ch. 13 Telling Mr. Man  
  
Carly stepped out of the bedroom with her hair still dripping wet. The shower had felt so good, for a moment she had allowed herself to foget about everything that happened the night before. Everything that was still happening now. She found a note from Sonny that said he had something to look into and he would be back soon.  
  
She and Sonny had come home late last night, or maybe it was early this morning. She wasn't sure anymore, the whole thing was blurred into a series of tragic events. Carly sat down on the couch and laid her head back against the cushions. She was exhausted, they all were, even though she slept she didn't get any rest. If that even made sense, which nothing did anymore. Covering her face with her hands, she let out a loud sigh.  
  
Just then Michael came running down the stairs, straight to his mother. He gave her a big hug.  
  
"Mommy, mommy. Where were you guys? I didn't see you come home." she knew he had probably heard about the fire by now, but she really didn't want to talk about it. When they had gotten home last night, her and Sonny watched him sleep for the longest time. They were so greatful they had been able to see him again.  
  
"We didn't come home until after you were asleep. But we did come in to kiss you goodnight." she was hoping he wouldn't bring up the fire.  
  
Though she knew that sooner or later she would have to tell him about his aunt. She just didn't know how she would do it. So she hoped that he wouldn't ask about the fire until she had more time to come up with the words to say to him. However, her hopes were dashed with the redhead's next question.  
  
"I saw the fire on tv. Did everyone get ok?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Man everyone got out of the fire." Carly was picking her words carefully as she she tried to figure out how to explain the whole thing to her son. "But there is something I need to tell you, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Umm... well you already know that we were all at the hotel, right?" she continued when she saw him nod. "Well, me and daddy and Uncle Jason all got out ok. But, you see, Aunt Courtney was in there for a long time and she got hurt. She's at the hospital now, would you like to go visit her?"  
  
He nodded to his mother and then looked at into his mother's eyes and it broke her heart.  
  
"Is Aunt Courtney going to be alright?"  
  
"I hope so." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now come on , get your shoes on and let's go." The little boy ran back upstairs to get ready.  
  
Back at the hospital, Jason was sitting in the exact same spot he'd been in all night. He would have loved to get into the bed and lay next to her, but he couldn't take the chance of moving anything around or messing anything up. He just sat in silence and let his mind wander.  
  
At first, when it happened, he was sure that he was just imagining it. It was just his mind playing tricks with his heart. But then he felt it happen again, she squeezed his hand. Jason squeezed back making sure she knew she wasn't alone. His breath left his body when he saw her eyes flutter open. He hadn't even noticed that he was holding the breath.  
  
He couldn't remember ever being so relieved. He smiled and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Courtney had opened her eyes and found herself in a room she didn't recognize. She could feel a small bit of fear rising in her. Only until she felt something else, someone was holding her hand. She looked over to her left side and saw Jason.  
  
"Hey." he whispered.  
  
"Jason. What's going on, where am I?" her throat hurt to speak, and her voice came out hoarse.  
  
"You're in the hospital."  
  
"Hospital? But why-" before the words had even formed in her mind, her memories of the night before came rushing back at her like a frieght train.  
  
The hotel. The helicopter. The fire. Faith. The gun. The gun. When she remembered that part her stomach erupted with blinding pain. It was all overwhelming. She couldn't proccess everything, it was all too much. The machine on her right began to beep faster and her breath was coming short and labored.  
  
"Jason..." she was gasping for air in between her words. " Faith..."  
  
Jason felt sick to his stomach, Sonny and Carly were right. But that wasn't important right now, he looked at his wife as she was panicking right in front of him. He needed to keep her calm, which would be easier now that she was awake.  
  
He stood up and put his hands on either side of her head, keeping her focused on him.  
  
"Courtney, you need to calm down. It's ok, I'm here. Nothing else is going to hurt you, but you can't get yourself worked up. Ok?" she held his gaze and began to visibly relax. She nodded and started taking deep slow breaths.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to get a doctor, will you be ok?" Courtney nodded and followed him with her eyes as he left the room. She tried to sit up and was answered only by another stab of pain. So she just laid in the bed, looking around the room and wished that she had at least just a little more mobility. She could barely move without feeling some sort of pain, and the idea of sitting or getting up was out of the question.  
  
Sonny's cell phone rang in his coat pocket as he was about to get into the car.  
  
"Corinthos."  
  
"Sonny, it's Jason. Courtney's awake."  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"She's ok for now, but she keeps getting herself excited. She got really worked up last night and they had to give her a drug to calm her down."  
  
"Did she say anything?"  
  
"Yeah...she said, 'Faith'. Looks like you guys were right about that. We have to get this taken care of."  
  
"We will, but not now. You stay with Courtney, I'll call Carly and we'll see you there." Sonny hung up angrily shoving the phone back in his pocket and he headed towards the hospital. This was something that Faith was going to have to pay for. She would not get away from him again. 


	14. Does It Hurt

A/N: I'm so happy, I'm getting all sorts of reviews. Keep them coming and i'm glad you like the story.  
  
Ch 14 Does It Hurt  
  
Carly had been on the way to the hospital with Micheal when Sonny called. Fortunately with good news, Courtney was awake. She was so glad that she would be awake when Micheal came to visit. She had no idea what it would be like for him to see Courtney the way that she had.  
  
The other news that he delivered wasn't so good. Carly didn't know all the details, but apparently Courtney had told Jason that it actually was Faith that shot her.  
  
'God I hate that woman! It seems she is always finding new ways to hurt my family.' Carly was inwardly seething at the thought of it all. 'Sonny's going to take care of you. Him and Jason are going to make sure you pay. If I had it my way, I would be there the whole time.'  
  
Not wanting any of her inner anger to show she looked down and smiled at her son. Finally, they were there. Navigating their way through the hospital until they found Jason waiting outside her room.  
  
"Hey, Sonny called me. We were on our way over anyway. What's going on?"  
  
"The doctor is checking her out right now." it was then that he noticed she said 'we' and that Micheal was with her. "Hey buddy."  
  
"Hi Uncle Jason. Mommy told me Aunt Courtney got hurt in the fire."  
  
"That's right. But she's doing better now, would you like to go see her after the doctor is done?" Micheal nodded. "Alright then, I'm sure she'll be very glad to see you."  
  
This had to be irony at its best. Here she was used to nothing but the best and hiding out in a sleezy old motel that she wouldn't give a second glance on a regular day. This place was without a doubt the lowest she had ever gone.  
  
'Why? All because I couldn't even get something as simple as murder done right.' Faith thought angrily at herself. She had yet to find a way out that would be undetectable and untraceable. For all she knew Sonny had men on her right now, ready to fire. The thought made her double check the windows and the door. 'Damn it. Why does nothing ever go my way?'  
  
For a while she had even considered going to Alcazar for help, but knowing him he would only give her a five second head start before telling Sonny where he had sent her. Two birds with one stone. Sonny would take care of Faith, and then Sonny would go away for murder. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew she wouldn't have much time to figure it out. Faith was a dead woman, and she knew it.  
  
When Sonny arrived at the hospital, Jason was waiting by the door, and Carly had just taken Micheal in.  
  
"How's everything going?"  
  
"She's stable as long as she keeps it together."  
  
"Do you know what it was that caused her to freak out?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure she was remembering the hotel."  
  
"Yeah, that would probably make anyone nervous."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Carly was slowly guiding Micheal into the room. She could feel him stiffen as he took a look around the room. Rubbing his shoulders they continued over to the bed. She was laying flat on her back and didn't even notice that they had come in. When she had noticed them she turned her head and saw Micheal. She gave him a smile and he gave one twice as big back at her.  
  
She raised the bed up just enough that she could be looking straight at him.  
  
"Hey Micheal."  
  
"Hi Aunt Courtney." he paused and looked around at everything in the room. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Just a little." she lied. The last thing she needed or wanted was someone else worrying about her.  
  
They spoke for a while. It was actually mostly just him speaking, and her listening. He talked about school and soccer, he was telling her about something funny Morgan had done, and all sorts of things. After a while they left and promised to come back later.  
  
As they left the room Carly spotted Ric approaching Sonny and Jason and she knew that this wasn't going to be pretty for anyone. What ever was going to happen she didn't want Micheal to see. Fortunately, she caught Bobbie as she was coming by.  
  
"Mom? Could you do me a favor and take Micheal to get a cookie or something from the cafeteria?"  
  
"I'd love to! Come on Micheal." Bobbie happily took Micheal. As soon as they were gone, she turned her attention back to Ric and went to join Sonny and Jason.  
  
'This is going to be interesting.' she thought as she appeared next to her husband.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny demanded of the younger man. 


	15. Playing the Card

Ch. 15 Playing the Card  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny demanded of the younger man.  
  
Ric hadn't even acknowledged the presence of Carly and Jason. Looking only at Sonny he began to explain himself.  
  
"Well, I heard that Courtney was awake. I'm going to need to get a statement from her about exactly what happened."  
  
Carly scoffed as the words came out of his mouth. His act was making her sick to her stomach.  
  
"Still playing 'the law card' Ric? Have you forgotten that this is partially your fault?" Carly threw at him. He ignored her completely and began to walk near Courtney's room. Before he could open the door he found Jason standing in front of him. Staring him down with a fiery rage burning in his eyes.  
  
Now it was again Sonny's turn to speak. He came and stood next to Jason and glared at Ric.  
  
"You need to stay the hell away from my family."  
  
Ric chuckled at this before he replied, " You forget. I am your family."  
  
"Only by blood."  
  
Ric just gave him a cocky smirk that made Sonny want to punch him. again. He slowly began to walk away.  
  
"I'll be back later for the statement." Then he was gone, leaving them all in disgust.  
  
After Ric had left, Jason peeked in to make sure that the argument hadn't disturbed her. He was relieved to see that she had fallen asleep. He left her in piece and went to talk to Sonny.  
  
"What about Faith?" Jason wanted revenge.  
  
"I got a tip. Someone said that she was staying at a cheap motel off of 49th. We aren't sure, so I'd like you to go make sure if it is or not. If it is give me a call and I'll send someone to take care of her. I need you to make sure you're here with her. She can't think that you had anything to do with it. Do you understand?"  
  
"I got you. I'll check it out." Then Jason left to do what he was told.  
  
Faith had been in the crummy motel for god knows how long when an idea finally came to her. She felt like an idiot, why hadn't she thought of it before. She knew exactly who she would get to help her. With a small giggle to herself, Faith picked up her few things that she had brought with her and left the motel.  
  
A few minutes later she arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Impatiently, she looked at her watch and knocked louder and harder. Finally the door opened.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you." she let herself in as she spoke. With a smile, he shut the door.  
  
It wasn't hard for Jason to find the motel. It was the only near that street. The manager had said that a lady fitting Faith's description was staying in room 4. Jason thanked the man and went to the door. Stealthily, putting his ear against the door. He heard nothing. The window blinds were shut and he had no way of actually seeing if it was her. Taking a chance, he picked the lock and pushed the door open.  
  
The room was dark, and empty. There was absolutely no idication that someone had ever been there.  
  
"Damn it." he whispered to himself before pulling out his cell and dialing Sonny.  
  
The phone rang a couple of times before it clicked and he heard Sonny's voice.  
  
"Corinthos."  
  
"Yea, it's me, Faith isn't here. Manager said he checked in a woman matching her description. But if she was here she left. It's a dead end."  
  
"Alright then just get back here." Sonny clicked the phone off and looked up to see his wife. She had her, 'you better tell me what's going on' look on her face. He knew he would end up telling her anyway so he just admitted it to her. "We had a lead on Faith, but it's a dead end."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find her. Why don't we get home to the boys?" He nodded and they left the hospital.  
  
The man was laughing at her. She hated it when people didn't take her seriously. But she was desperate so she let him finish his ammusement.  
  
"I'm sorry." he spoke stifling the laughter." I thought you just asked for my help. I must be crazy."  
  
"This is no joke, I'm in serious need of a getaway and I'm pretty sure that you're going to help me." Faith's patience was wearing thin. "Will you or won't you?"  
  
"Alright, I'll help you. But what's in it for me?"  
  
"Anything you want. Name it."  
  
"Revenge." She smiled, she loved it when he thought this way.  
  
"Deal."  
  
A/N: dun dun dun (dramatic music) who do you think the guy is? 


	16. Arrangements

A/N: Who is the guy? You have to read to find out! Enjoy. Short chapter sorry but the next one will be longer.  
  
Ch 16. Arrangements  
  
"Revenge? That's what I like to hear. What kind of revenge?" Faith was feeling like a kid on Christmas.  
  
'This might just be worth hanging around for a little bit longer.' she thought happily to herself.  
  
"The kind that makes you hate and blame yourself. The kind that makes a vulnerable to anything and everything." his voice grew more passionate with every breath. "The kind that haunts a man for the rest of his miserable life. That's the kind of revenge I want."  
  
Faith grew unbelievably happier with each word he spoke.  
  
"Ooh, fun! So I help you with this mission of yours, and you help me to disappear afterwards. But no one can know that I'm involved with this. Everyone has to believe that I've already left town. My objective is to stay low, not walk around the town with a target on my forehead."  
  
"Don't worry, nobody will know about you're participation. As far as I'm concerned I have no idea where you could possibly be."  
  
"Thanks for your help, really I'm touched by your kindness. But where am I suppose to stay when people come around here?"  
  
Apparently by the look on his face he had already thought of that.  
  
"Here take this." He told her and placed a small, black object in her hand.  
  
"What the hell his this?" she asked waving it around.  
  
"Point it there and press the button." he instructed her. She did as she was told and the instant she pressed the button the wall slid back, revealing a small room. She walked inside of it and looked around.  
  
"So, this is the infamous panic room? Nice." she spread a smile across her face and looked back at Ric.  
  
"I think our arrangement just might work."  
  
"Oh yeah? Just a question, how about the little 'arrangement' you had with Capelli? The one where you arranged for me to die in that fire?" she was grateful for his help but that didn't make her any less angry about it.  
  
"You want to hold that against me? Fine. Good luck finding someone else to help you." he said and opened the door for her to walk out.  
  
"Never mind." she really needed someone on her side. So she walked over to the door and shut it. "What's the plan?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you." 


	17. Delivery

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short, this one isn't so "YAY!" Lovin the feedback, please keep it coming. PS this chapter is a few days later, Faith has been hiding at Rics, and Courtney is better but still in the hospital. enjoy!  
  
Ch. 17 Delivery  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Can you speak up." Faith said right before pushing the gun into her stomach, causing Courtney to scream out in pain. The pain had brought her back to full attention just in time for Faith to pull the trigger in her midsection once more.  
  
Courtney's eyes shot open and she woke with a gasp. She was covered in a cold sweat with the gunshot still echoing in her head. She took a look around the dark room, as far as she could tell she was alone. She had been silently hoping that Jason would be there somewhere. Maybe resting or thinking somewhere in the room that was out of her limited vision. Though it had been days, the doctors still told her to "refrain from sudden or strenuous movements." According to them, just about everything outside of laying flat on her back was considered strenuous right now.  
  
She had been doing her best to obey them, but she was getting sick of only being able to see a tenth of the room she was stuck in. Courtney slowly began to bring herself into a sitting position, grateful that she was no longer hooked up to every machine known to the history of medicine. Pulling herself up, she realized that the pain was noticeably less but definitely there.  
  
Leaning back on her arms, she got a better look at the dark, empty room. Jason wasn't there. She layed back down and stared up at the all-to- familiar spot on the ceiling. She was going crazy. She could hardly tell who was coming to visit her until they came close enough to enter her range of sight.  
  
"God!" she brought her hands up to her face and groaned loudly. "Jason where are you?"  
  
Jason had gone back to the penthouse to take a shower while Courtney had been sleeping, he wasn't happy about it. He didn't like the idea of her waking up without him there, she had been having nightmares, just about everytime she slept. He was on his way back when his cell phone went off.  
  
"Morgan."  
  
"Jason, it's Sonny. I need you to meet me at the warehouse."  
  
"What's going on?" he didn't want to work right now.  
  
"I just got a call from a guy. Couldn't tell who it was, voice was all distorted, but they said they had something of mine that I would want back. Wants us to meet him at the warehouse in 15 minutes."  
  
"What could he have?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there." he sighed and left the hospital once more. He was hoping that Courtney would be able to come home soon. 'What was she doing in a hospital bed that she couldn't do in their bed at home?' he wondered.  
  
Sonny had arrived just a few minutes before Jason pulled up.  
  
"Been waiting long?" the younger man asked.  
  
"No, just got here. Let's go see this guy." Sonny got straight to the point.  
  
As they entered they flicked on the lights and saw a man rise from a sitting position as he saw them. Immediately Jason pulled out his gun, and held it on him, the strange man began to freak out.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. What's that for? Don't kill me!" he was definitely freaked out.  
  
"What do you want?" Sonny asked angrily as Jason put his gun away.  
  
"Nothing. I was sitting in the park and some guys comes up from behind me and gives me a hundred bucks to be here at this time. Said to come and wait for these guys, I'm guessing you, to come and then to give you this." he handed him a small cell phone, which Sonny eyed curiously.  
  
"Did you see what he looked like?"  
  
"No. Told me not to turn around. Also said that you should push one on the speed dial. That's all I swear." Sonny rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. He hated being jerked around like an idiot.  
  
"Alright. Get out of here." he ordered him. The young man listened and darted quickly out of the warehouse. Then he pushed one and held the phone to his ear. It rang for a a couple of minutes before it was answered by the same distorted voice Sonny had spoke to earlier.  
  
"Hello Mr. Corinthos."  
  
"Who the hell is this?" he interrogated.  
  
"That's not important right now. Do you know why I asked you here?"  
  
"Yeah, you said you had something of mine."  
  
"I did say that."  
  
"No games!" he shouted into the phone. "Do you or don't you have something of mine?" There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I do now." a small laugh came from the other end.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"How's your wife." then the line went dead. Sonny filled with fear and ran out of the building, with Jason in tow.  
  
"Sonny, what's going on?" he shouted after him.  
  
"It was a trick to get us here. He's going after Carly!"  
  
Carly had just checked in on Micheal and Morgan who were still sleeping soundly. She went downstairs and sat on the couch. She was wondering how much longer Sonny would be gone when she heard a loud thud come from the hallway.  
  
Slowly, she opened the door and walked out into the empty hall. Carly walked out a little further out when she was caught off guard by a man grabbing her arm from behind. 


	18. Take a Deep Breath

A/N: OH the suspense! I wonder what will happen...wait, I know what will happen. Okie dokie then enjoy!  
  
Ch. 18. Take a Deep Breath  
  
Carly quickly spun around to find Max grabbing hold of her arm.  
  
"Oh my God! Max you scared the hell out of me!" she gave him a smack on the shoulder. "What happened out here? I heard a noise."  
  
"That was me. I tripped and fell against the wall. I didn't mean to scare you Mrs. C." she smiled at him inwardly hating herself for being so paranoid.  
  
"Alright. Goodnight Max."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Carly went back into the penthouse, feeling stupid for letting herself get all worried for nothing. She returned to the couch and laid down. Closing her eyes she quickly fell into sleep.  
  
At the Same Time  
  
Faith had been waiting anxiously for the phone to ring. When it finally did she knew it could only be one person so she let it ring while she picked up the house phone and dialed Ric's cell.  
  
"It's time." she then hung up and picked up the cell phone. Using the same device she had earlier to disguise her voice she began a chat with Sonny.  
  
Ric had answered right away and listened to Faith's announcement. So he began to make his move. When he was sure that no one was guarding the door, he slowly approached it. Gently opening it he saw she was asleep. He smiled to himself and stepped inside. The room was dark, and there was no one else there.  
  
Creeping closer to the sleeping woman, he stopped when noticed she was no longer asleep.  
  
"Hello?" she called out into the dark.  
  
Sonny and Jason had not even bothered with the elevator, heading straight towards the stairs. Taking them in multiples, they reached their floor in no time they just hoped that they weren't too late.  
  
Finally reaching the door, Sonny burst through it and entered the penthouse. His heart stopped. Carly was not downstairs. Jason quickly ran up the stairs and then back down.  
  
"She's not upstairs either." Sonny was overwhelmed with panic for his wife when another worry came to him.  
  
"The boys?"  
  
"Yeah, they're fine. They're sleeping."  
  
"Ok, ok. We just have to figure out who would-" Sonny turned to see the door open and Carly walked in.  
  
"Hey, you're back." the words were barely out of her mouth when Sonny ran over to her and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace. "Whoa, what's wrong?"  
  
"Are you ok? Where were you?"  
  
"I went to the store, we were out of milk."  
  
"You went out for milk at this time of night?" Jason finally spoke up.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I figured I could have it for Michael's breakfast." Sonny let out a long sigh of relief and hugged his wife once more. "Sonny what's going on? And don't say it's nothing, especially after that bear hug you just gave me!"  
  
"I got a call from a guy said he had something of mine, wanted to meet us at the warehouse. At the warehouse he says again that he has something of mine and then mentions you." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "I figured the whole call was to get us away so he could get you."  
  
"But I'm fine. Don't worry." she reassured  
  
"So he was just messing with us?" Jason wondered aloud.  
  
"Looks like it. Wanted to get us paranoid."  
  
There was no answer. She was sure that someone was there. The door had opened quietly but she heard it, she wasn't completely asleep anyway. Anytime she let herself sleep deep enough to dream, she relived those moments.  
  
At first she had thought it was just a doctor checking up, but no one came any closer.  
  
"I know someone's there!" Courtney called out again, and again there was no answer. 'This is ridiculous.' she thought to herself frustrated. So she pulled herself up once again to get a look for herself.  
  
A wince escaped her as she brought herself into a sitting position. She didn't see anyone, which was weird because she knew that someone had come in. Straining her eyes to see in the dark, she took a closer look. Taking a deep breath, she used her arms to push herself up so that she was sitting straighter. It hurt more but she didn't care, she was getting really frustrated by this whole thing.  
  
"Should you be doing that in your condition?" The voice caught her off guard and she turned sharply in its direction. Bad idea. Immediately, she laid back down but kept her eyes in the direction the voice had come from.  
  
Courtney couldn't see her guest from her position and that only pissed her off more.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." he replied but she wasn't buying it.  
  
"Right. You just snuck in in the middle of the night to have a chat."  
  
"Ok, you got me." now he stepped close enough she was looking up at his face. Her anger grew when she saw who it was.  
  
"Ric get out!" she demanded.  
  
"You don't seem to be in a position to be giving orders." She held his gaze as long as possible, trying to keep his attention on her face while her hand searched the darkness for the call button. Not finding it she granted herself a quick look. Just to try and catch a glimpse of where it might be. When she looked back he was no longer standing there.  
  
Courtney was really not liking this. She began to search faster, and after a few minutes she found it. She took it in her hands and felt relief wash over her. It quickly disappeared when she felt it get ripped from her hands. She was really not liking this.  
  
She opened her mouth to call for help but it was quickly covered with a hand. She struggled to fight back, but could only do so much. Before she knew what was happening, she felt the prick of a needle break her skin.  
  
Ric was struggling to keep her still. He honestly hadn't much of a fight from someone who could barely move. Even so it wasn't easy to keep her down and from screaming as he pulled the syringe from his jacket pocket. He felt her tighten up when he stuck her with it, and then begin to relax not a moment later. Ric shoved the needle back into his pocket and removed his hand only when he was sure she was unconscious. 


	19. What's a Picture Worth

A/N: I apologize in advance just in case, I might not update this weekend, I have to work 5pm-12am and if I don't update in the afternoon before work, most likely I'll be too tired to do it when I get home... so sorry. ENJOY!  
  
Ch. 19 What's a Picture's Worth  
  
Jason headed back to the hospital after they realized that no one was coming after Carly. Not tonight anyway. He hated being away from Courtney for so long at a time. He needed to be there, not just for her but for himself too.  
  
He felt himself perk up a little as he arrived at her door. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door and entered the room. The color drained from his face, he flipped the switch and turned on the light.  
  
The room was empty. Jason ran in to check in the bathroom, but he didn't need to he already knew she wouldn't be in there. Someone who could barely sit up would not just get up and start walking around. He cursed to himself. Sonny was right, it had been a trap. But not for Carly.  
  
In a panic, he sped out of the room and the hospital. Minutes later he was bursting into the penthouse, calling out for Sonny. Both him and Carly came running down the stairs with worry written all over their faces.  
  
"Courtney's gone!"  
  
The light flashed when he pushed the button and the Polaroid came out. Ric walked into the other room shaking the photo, he smiled as it began to develop.  
  
"How's our guest?" Faith asked entering the room. Again he smiled and showed her the picture. "That's great. By the way, what is the revenge for this time? I've lost track of all your aggressions towards your brother."  
  
Ric didn't answer, he pulled out some papers from inside his jacket and handed them to her. She unfolded them and sighed.  
  
"This same old song? You want revenge because Lizzie is divorcing you? Again?"  
  
"Look at the fine print. She's filing for full custody of our child. She doesn't want me to ever see him."  
  
"Ok, what does that have to do with Sonny?" she wondered.  
  
"At the fire, Elizabeth heard Capelli admit to the plan, which of course you know about. Anyway, he wouldn't have opened his mouth if they had stayed away from me. Instead of coming over giving me the third degree!" Ric was getting angrier as he replayed the scene in his mind.  
  
"Sorry for some reason I can't remember this. Oh right, because I was IN the fire. They?"  
  
"Well you already know Sonny. Sonny AND Carly AND Jason. They all did their part. What's the common denominator for the three of them?" he pointed to picture.  
  
"Alright then. What about your end of the deal?"  
  
"Not yet. I still need your help with something. But don't worry, I'll keep my promise." Faith glared at him in response.  
  
"Gone?! How can she be gone?" Carly questioned, voice overflowing with panic.  
  
"Sonny, you were right when you said it was a trick to get us away. But it- "  
  
"wasn't because of Carly." Sonny finished for him. "He made us believe it was Carly to make sure he had enough time."  
  
Now Carly spoke up again. "Wait. One person could not have spoken with Sonny and gone after Courtney."  
  
"Carly's right. Whoever this is, they're not alone in it." Sonny concluded.  
  
After racking their brains to come up with the possible enemies who worked with groups or come together to do this, Sonny got on the phone with one of his men. He was demanding that they find out if there was any new threat in town and what all the usual ones had been up to.  
  
Jason announced that he was going to the hospital to look for anything that could help them figure out who it was or where they took her. After he had left, Sonny hung up the phone and joined his wife on the couch. She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat together in silence. Hoping that Jason could find something.  
  
"There's nothing more we can do about anything until the police show up. I'm sorry." the security officer Jason had been speaking with walked away. Angrily, Jason stormed out of the hospital for the ump-teenth time that night. He hadn't been able to find anything that might help.  
  
Going back to Sonny's, Jason did his best to keep his fury under control.  
  
'What kind of security does this place have? Just letting someone come in and take someone out? Not to mention the bastard had somehow got a hold of the security tape from her room. Some security!' His thoughts were making it harder and harder to keep control.  
It was almost 2:00 am when Jason came back. Neither she nor Sonny had come up with anything, and Carly was desperately hoping that Jason had a different story.  
  
"Did you find anything?" she asked him. The look on his face answered her question.  
  
"Guy even got a hold of the security tape somehow." his voice was losing it's neutral sound and he knew it.  
  
"What the hell do we do?" Carly was letting her fear show in her voice.  
  
"They have to want something, right? So they should be getting in touch soon." Sonny explained.  
  
"But how long?" Jason voiced.  
  
"Jason-" Carly started but was interrupted when Max opened the door.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, boss. But this just came for you three." he handed Sonny and large brown envelope. It was addressed to all of them.  
  
'All of us?' Carly was confused. Apparently, this wasn't just about Sonny or Jason.  
  
Sonny carefully opened and reached in the envelope. Pulling out the first thing he had found. It was a Polaroid of his sister. Unconscious, gagged and tied to a chair. He handed it over to Jason and went to poor himself a drink. Jason's muscles tensed up and Carly's hand went to her mouth.  
  
"A PICTURE IS WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS." Jason read off the bottom of the photo. 


	20. Accusations

A/N: Yay! I'm back...I had to work and I was real tired when I came home. By the way, I mentioned the security tape being stolen because I find it amazing how much stuff can happen in a hospital and no one has any idea who it could possibly be...but in my world, at least there is an excuse. Short chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Ch.20 Accusations  
  
"A PICTURE IS WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS." Jason read off the bottom of the photo.  
  
By now Sonny could feel his rage boiling to the surface. He looked down at the drink in his hand and tried to focus on keeping calm. He couldn't lose, especially with the boys asleep upstairs. With all his energy he tried to keep his anger under control, but it was no use.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled as he took out his anger on his glass, throwing it across the room and watching it shatter as it hit the wall.  
  
"What else do you need my help with?" Faith questioned. "Haven't I already done my part?"  
  
"Yes, you've been a big help. But there's a problem. She can't stay here."  
  
"Why not? It's perfectly cozy in your little room back there. Plus, if you help me get out of here I won't have to run and hide in it every time someone knocks on your door!"  
  
"That's true, and I thank God that you won't be here much longer. But where do you think they're going to look first?" Ric figured that he was probably already the number one suspect. It wouldn't be long before someone came around asking questions and making threats.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it? Rent a storage space? This is your plan remember."  
  
"Fine, for tonight. But tomorrow we've got to figure something else out."  
  
"WE?"  
  
Ric sighed with annoyance. "Yes, we. You're a part of this until I decide I don't need you anymore."  
  
Faith grunted in response and left the room. Ric laid down on the and closed his eyes.  
  
'Tomorrow the real fun can begin.' he thought happily to himself before he fell asleep.  
  
Carly walked into Kelly's the next morning to pick up her order. Nobody had gotten any sleep, and it had taken almost an hour for her to get the boys back to sleep after Sonny's outburst. She was hardly in the mood to make breakfast, not that she was the best cook anyway.  
  
'I have no idea why I'm bothering. Not like anybody, including me, is going to eat anything.' she thought. But she figured that it would be better to make an excuse to get out rather than sit around and wish she could do something.  
  
Turning to leave, Carly's eyes narrowed when she saw the person sitting at the corner table. She walked right up to the man's table and helped herself to the seat across from his. The dark haired man put down his paper to find a fiery eyed blonde sitting in front of him.  
  
"Where is she?" Lorenzo Alcazar responded with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know. Courtney. Where is she?"  
  
"As far as I know, in the hospital. Did something happen?"  
  
"Like you don't know." she shot at him.  
  
"Are you accusing me of something Carly?" She didn't answer, only stood up and left the diner.  
  
She had no doubt in her mind as to whether or not he was capable of doing something like this. If he had actually done it or not was another question. 


	21. Distracted

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I love it. Enjoy.  
  
Ch.21 Distracted  
  
Ric pushed the button and the camera clicked again. This time she stirred after the flash and groaned. Furrowing her brow, she opened her eyes and blinked several times.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up." he said before clicking the camera again, photographing the confused look on her face. "Sleep well?"  
  
Courtney looked around the room and tried to move. Realizing she couldn't she began shouting angry, muffled words in his direction. He laughed to himself, and closed the space between him and the steel chair she was in.  
  
"Oh how rude of me." he answered sarcastically. "Let me get that for you." the moment he removed the gag she instantly began screaming at him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT RIC? WHERE THE HELL AM I? LET ME GO YOU SICK-" he quickly replaced the gag, blocking her final words.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. As for where you are, doesn't matter. We'll be leaving momentarily. There's some clothes there for you, I just assumed you wouldn't want to stay in that." he indicated to her hospital gown. "Now I'm going to untie ONLY your hands and the leave the room so you can get up and change. I trust you won't try, or be able to try, anything funny." he did as he said he would.  
  
Courtney waited until the door slid shut to finish untying herself. As she got dressed, her mind raced around the room. She knew exactly where she was. It sent a shiver up her spine, this was where he had kept Carly for all that time.  
  
Moving slowly and cautiously, she walked over to the monitors. Ric was sitting on the couch with a magazine. Courtney saw him check his watch and begin to approach the door once again.  
  
Looking for any sort of weapon, she settled on the chair she had been recently tied to. Folding the steel chair, she gripped it's legs and held it at a batters stance. The action filled her with pain but she ignored it, concentrating on how good it would feel to bring it across Ric's face. She smiled at the image.  
  
The door opened and he stepped in. Using all her strength she swung the chair right at his head. It would have nailed him, if he hadn't ducked. It struck the spot on the wall where his head had been. Courtney dropped the chair and sat down on the bed.  
  
'That would definitely be considered strenuous.' she thought as Ric came closer.  
  
"I bet that hurt. Just out of curiosity; if you had hit, how far would you have got when you're obviously in pain?" he chuckled.  
  
"It would have been worth it." she smiled.  
  
"Come on. Time to go." he reached out to grab her and she violently pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Ok fine. Just trying to help, I don't think you'll be walking very well, especially with your hands cuffed." he held up a pair of handcuffs.  
  
His words made her want to laugh out loud.  
  
"You really think I'm giving you the chance to tie me up again?"  
  
"I never said you'd let me." Moving faster than she'd ever seen him before, he grabbed her wrists and slapped a pair of cuffs on her. Now with her hands bound once again, she angrily spit at him.  
  
"That wasn't nice." Ric grabbed her upper arm and lifted her to her feet. She walked out of the panic room with Ric still holding her.  
  
A few steps out of the room, Courtney cried in agony and fell to her knees. Ric came down to her level just as she'd hoped he would.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"What?"  
  
Her answer was a vicious elbow to his face that sent him reeling down to the floor. Taking advantage she got up and sprinted towards the door, ignoring the soreness in her body. The moment she reached the front door it opened up. Courtney froze and stood face to face with Faith. She had a brief flashback of the last time she had been in the same room with her and the sound of the gun filled her head.  
  
"Faith." was all she got out before a cloth forcefully came over her mouth and she was pulled back into the living room. She hated herself for getting distracted, because she knew what was happening and what was on the cloth. Everything began to blur before going completely black.  
  
Ric breathed heavily as she collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Damn." he said putting a hand to his face.  
  
Faith watched the scene unfold in front of her with amusement. She noticed the large red mark forming on Ric's face and the small trail of blood under his nose.  
  
Stifling her laughter she remarked. "What'd I miss?" 


	22. Bright Ideas

A/N: I'm lovin the reviews guys. I've gotten a couple with suggestions and I luv those. So if you have any suggestions PLEASE send them to me. Alright? Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 22 Bright Ideas  
  
Exiting the hospital elevator, Ric spotted his three targets speaking with Lucky Spencer. Taking deep breath, he put on his professional face and approached them. Jason had been the first to notice him and soon after so did the Corinthos'.  
  
'Here we go.' he thought  
  
"Hello everyone. Let me take a guess, you're here to make sure I don't speak with Courtney correct?"  
  
"Courtney went missing from her room last night." Lucky informed. Ric feigned surprise. He hoped it was convincing enough, though he couldn't seem too worried because that would certainly be suspicious.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know. However I must say I'm proud of you brother. Something happened and you're speaking with the police." he nodded towards Lucky. "Big step for you."  
  
Lucky took this as an opportunity to make an exit before the situation became more uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and grabbed their attention.  
  
"I'm going to go check on a few more things. I'll stay in touch." They said their thank-yous and goodbyes. Lucky knew that Sonny and Jason hated having anything to do with the police, but they had already been there when they showed up.  
  
Sonny waited until Spencer was gone before he began speaking?  
  
"Get out of here, Ric." Sonny glared at the younger man. "For all we know, you're behind this."  
  
"You think I took Courtney?" Ric tried to sound annoyed or even offended at the suggestion. Then Carly spoke up to him.  
  
"Oh, how silly of us! To think that you are capable of kidnapping someone and holding them against their will." Ric didn't think he'd ever heard that much sarcasm in one sentence.  
  
"Carly, I have apologized for that many times, and I have done all I can to try to redeem myself. But I'm not going to waste the time anymore. Now, seeing as you've made the right choice and involved the law, I'm going to get to the station and catch up." he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
'That went quite well.' he thought pleased with himself. He knew that he would be put at the top of the suspect list. Though if things continued to go smoothly he was hoping that he would be crossed off the list soon enough.  
  
"Do you really think that Ric's behind this?" Carly asked Sonny.  
  
"I don't put anything past him anymore." Carly nodded, she had the same opinion about her so called "brother-in law". She then looked to Jason and realized that he hadn't said anything in a while. Though he stood in silence next to her it was obvious that his mind was no where near the building.  
  
"Jason?" he seemed to shake himself away from wherever he had been.  
  
"I'll meet you guys back at the penthouse." he spoke but never looked at either or them. Sonny reached out and grabbed him before he could walk away and he finally looked at him.  
  
"You tell me what you find." Sonny spoke deliberately to make sure that Jason knew he understood. As he walked away Carly looked at her husband.  
  
"He's following Ric isn't he?" His silence was her answer.  
  
Jason followed Ric from the hospital. He had gone to the station just as he said he would. Part of him had hoped that he was lying. Though he hated the idea of him having Courtney , he would have been able to find her right away. Everyone of them knew that he was completely capable of kidnapping a woman.  
  
'Just look at what he did to Carly. He'd kept a pregnant woman locked away for months in that damn-"In the midst of his thoughts, an alarm went off in his head. 'PANIC ROOM!'  
  
Having no idea why he hadn't thought of the possibility before, he left his hiding spot outside the police station. He jumped on his bike and raced towards Ric's house. The lights were off when came upon the house. He hid his bike in the trees and walked up to the house. Picking the lock he let himself into the dark, empty house. He stared at the wall that opened up to reveal the secret room.  
  
Remembering where the button was, Jason quickly went over to the bookcase and found the button. The instant he pushed it the door slid open. He ran to the opening and looked inside.  
  
"Damn it." Jason said aloud to the empty house. Half of him was happy that she wasn't going through the same thing as Carly had but the other half was hoping that he would find her in there. Because ALL of him wanted to find her as soon as possible.  
  
He closed the door and left the house as if he'd never even been there. Once outside he pulled out his cell phone and punched in Sonny's number.  
  
"Corinthos." he sounded exhausted.  
  
"I checked Ric's place. There's nothing here."  
  
"Alright just get back here."  
  
"On my way." he ran a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. He hated to admit it but he was wiped. It didn't matter though, he knew that he wouldn't rest until he found her. That was a promise.  
  
"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Courtney awoke in her own bed, next to her husband.  
  
"Not bad." she smiled and laid her head on his bare chest. He gently stroked her hair as he spoke to her.  
  
"I've been thinking. We need to get away from here. What do you say we go away for a while? Spend some time alone together." she put her arm around him and giggled.  
  
"I would love that. When can we leave?"  
  
"As soon as you want. But I want to take a quick shower first." he pulled her in for a kiss before getting out of bed.  
  
"Everything is perfect." she said hugging herself. A minute later she heard the door open and Jason's voice followed.  
  
"God aren't you awake yet?"  
  
Her eyes shot open and her heart sank. She wasn't in her bedroom and she definitely wasn't with Jason.  
  
"Oh, I guess you are awake. Took you long enough though." Faith sneered at her.  
  
'It was all a dream.' she thought disappointed.  
  
Not only was she not at home. She had no idea where she was. It was obvious that she had been moved. Courtney also noticed that she was on a bed not a chair this time.  
  
'Thank god for small favors.' she thought. Her whole body was aching incredibly and her earlier escape attempt hadn't helped her at all. She had ignored all of the pain and made a mad dash for the door. But seeing Faith had stopped her. Faith. Courtney had almost forgotten she was there.  
  
"Where am I?" another new feature, she was minus a gag. It made her a bit happier but scared at the same time. It meant that they weren't worried about her screaming for help, because she was most likely too far away or isolated for anyone to hear.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to tell you." Faith walked closer to the bed, and it was then that she had actually tried to move her hands. A noise of metal against metal and her hands jerked to a stop.  
  
"Handcuffs this time. His idea. Guess he knows how resourceful you tend to be." she now sat on the edge of the bed inches away from where she was laying. "Nice work, that attempted jail bust. I think he's slightly less taken with it though."  
  
"Let me guess. You help Ric get what he wants, he helps you make your own escape. Only now you're waiting for him to play his part while you're stuck being his lackey. Right?"  
  
By the expression on her face, she knew she'd hit the nail on the head.  
  
"So much for that "I don't do eye for eye" thing you were preaching. You think Ric plays that way? Do you really think that once you get in deep enough he's just going to let you leave?" though she tried not to she actually let out a laugh.  
  
Faith didn't like that, most likely because she knew Courtney was right. She was stuck.  
  
"Wow, that's insightful. Thank you for your pearls of wisdom. But now I'm bored. How should we pass the time?" she got a look in her eyes that sent shivers through Courtney's entire body. The she smiled her venomous smile and she spoke. "Oh, I have a few ideas." 


	23. YOU

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, I had a monster wreck on my bike and bruised the hell out of my back. So I've been just taking it easy on the couch for the past few days. Alrighty, here you go! hope you like.

Ch. 23 You

"Keep a man on Alcazar, keep someone on Ric, and somebody get me something on where Faith disappeared to!" he shouted into the phone before slamming down on the receiver.

Sonny was losing the thin strand of patience he had left. Earlier that day Michael had asked him why he couldn't go visit his aunt. Nobody had the heart to tell him the truth. Sonny couldn't even remember what excuse they had given him, but Carly took him and Morgan to her mother's for a few days. A precaution, no one knew what to say if he began to ask more questions.

"Anything?" Sonny looked up to see his wife coming down the stairs.

"Not a damn thing." he muttered and took a sip of his drink.

"I don't understand how all this can happen and there isn't even a single clue or anything."

After a few moments of silence, a knock at the door brought both of them back down to Earth. Max opened the door and let himself in, he approached Sonny.

"This came for you, boss." he handed Sonny an envelope identical to the one that came before it.

He angrily snatched it out of his hands. Once again it was addressed to all three of them. Sonny didn't want to open it, he had a pretty good idea what was inside. But he opened it anyway, and it proved that he had been right.

"Damn it!" he shouted and slammed the photo face down on the table with enough force to shake it and everything sitting on it. "Max!"

It didn't even take a second for Max to reenter the penthouse.

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos?"

"Where the hell did this come from?"

"M-Messenger dropped it off." he explained obviously nervous around his employer when got this angry.

"See if he's still in the building and bring him here. NOW!" Max left immediately to follow his orders. Sonny went and stared out the window, deep in thought.

Carly took the opportunity and picked the picture off the table in front of her. Sitting down on the couch and she took in the sight. It was almost a clone of the previous one. Except now her eyes were opened and held a sort of dazed look in them. It looked like she had just come to.

She was staring at the picture when the door opened and Max entered the room for the third time. Sonny turned from his spot at the window and his expression grew angrier when he realized that Max had returned alone.

"He's left the building already, boss."

"Next time he, or any other deliveries come I don't care what it is or who they are you bring them straight to me. Understood?" Max nodded and returned to his post outside the door.

"Have you heard from Jason, yet?" Carly questioned.

"No he hasn't called."

"What about Alcazar? When I spoke to him he gave me the innocent act. Became all offended when he thought I was accusing him of something."

"I've got a guy keeping track of him." he released a heavy sigh before joining his wife on the couch. "I don't know what else to do. I'm just sitting here, while my little sister is out there somewhere in trouble." at this point Carly had laced her fingers with his and held his hand in a firm, supportive grip. "I just wish I could do something."

"I know. But it's all going to be ok. Everything's going to be fine. Aren't I always right?" she was relieved when her last remark cracked a smile on her husbands face.

Courtney stared at Faith and tried to settle the fear rising in the pit of her stomach. What ever Faith's "fun idea" was, she was sure that it would only be fun for one of them.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Yes because I'm going to listen the person stuck in a bed. What are you going to do? Attack me?"

Courtney glared at the blonde . She didn't know it was possible to hate a person so much.

'To think she would have probably been dead and gone in that fire if it weren't for me. Damn my conscience.'

"Besides, since I'm stuck here babysitting you, I might as well keep myself entertain myself. Let's chat. What's new?"

Courtney scoffed at her.

"Well, been kidnapped." she threw at her.

"Ok then, don't get mean. I haven't seen you since the hotel. Just trying to catch up." Faith smiled at the mention of the fire. "How's the stomach by the way? Feeling better?"

She asked immediately before taking the palm of her hand and slapping it down on her midsection like it was nothing.

Every inch of her tensed up and she inhaled a sharp breath. She'd used all her strength to keep herself from screaming in pain. Not wanting to give Faith the satisfaction she held the breath that was certain to have a scream in it somewhere. Courtney had never felt more relief then she did when a ringing phone interrupted them. The older woman picked up the cell and left the room to speak.

As soon as she was alone, she let out her breath. She looked around the room trying to find -- she wasn't sure what exactly she was looking for, something that could tell her where she was. But there was nothing that stood out to her.

'Of course not, can't have me knowing anything can we?' her thoughts dripped with sarcasm and frustration.

"Jason." his name came out almost like a prayer. Praying he would find her and take her home.

"Will not be coming." she hadn't even heard Faith come in.

"That was Ric. Apparently, he's pretty sure that hubby is tailing him. So he won't joining our little party. Looks like it's just us girls."

Ric walked along the docks taking in the day. It was a beautiful day.

'The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I'm being followed.' he thought to himself.

It wasn't hard to figure out, especially since he's had to go through this on many different occasions. Most likely Jason. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he was confronted face to face.

But for now he was going to continue is act of ignorance. Go about the day as if he knew nothing and had nothing to hide. He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand tapping him on the shoulder.

'This is sooner than I expected. But if it's going to happen, lets get this over with.' he thought and turned to face his company.

"You." he couldn't hide the shock on his face as he saw his company.

"Me."


	24. Something Bigger

Ch. 24 Something Bigger

"You." Ric looked shocked at his new company.

"Me."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know just out for a walk. Ended up here. What about you, why are you here?"

"Just, um, clearing my thoughts." Ric found himself stumbling over his words. But he had to be careful not to let anything slip.

"I think it's something else. Something bigger than that."

Jason had been following Ric for most of the day. He had hoped to find something by now, but he would keep his patience. The only thing unusual he had found was the end of a call. He didn't know who it was or what they were talking about. All he had heard was that Ric wouldn't be able to "make it tonight."

By the time they reached the docks, Jason was prepared to beat it out of him. But before he could remove himself from the shadows someone else approached Ric.

'Damn. What are you doing here Elizabeth?'

"Bigger?" Ric's paranoia began to show as he looked at his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"The divorce? I've been thinking about it too." His paranoia was immediately replaced with a sense of hope. Before he could stop himself the optimism came out in words.

"Are you having second thoughts about getting divorced?"

"No, not that." her hand traveled to her pregnant stomach. "I may have been too harsh to go for sole custody."

"You mean, joint custody?" the hope reappeared once again.

"I think a baby deserves to have both it's parents."

"Wow, you don't know how much that means to me. How happy that makes me. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. It's the right thing to do." she looked towards her stomach and sighed. "Well, we should get going. Have a good day, Ric."

"You too!"

Ric was filled with happiness. It wasn't all that he wanted but he was happy nonetheless. He was too caught up in everything that had just happened that he completely forgot that he was being followed. Jason had caught him completely by surprise.

"Hey Ric!"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She was going crazy.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

How much longer was this going to last?

Tap.

"Would you stop that?" she commanded of the blonde at the desk. Faith had been reading the paper and tapping that stupid pen for what seemed like hours. She looked up from the paper, smiled and resumed banging the pen against the desk.

After a few more minutes she tossed the pen on the desk and let out a frustrated sigh. Being stuck in this place was a nightmare. Though she wasn't stuck like Courtney was stuck. But she had to get out of that place. Now.

'What are the chances one of Sonny's goons will see me? If I could just get out for an hour or so.' she debated to herself whether or not to risk it. 'No, I better not. At least not until it gets dark. Yeah, once it's dark I'll head out for a while.'

"Definitely."

"What are you talking about?" she jumped realizing she had said that out loud.

"Just working on this crossword puzzle." she covered taking the pen and paper in her hands once more. "Hmmm...lets see. Five letter word for a furry, hopping animal."

'You've got to be kidding me.' Courtney thought. 'This is like one big cosmic joke on me!'

"B-U-N-N-Y. Wow, ironic, huh? Lets see, what else is there?" she teased. Faith knew she was getting on every one of her nerves. She loved it.

A quick glance at her watch and she realized that the sun had been down for a few minutes. This was a great chance to get away for a while and come back, Ric would never know. She got up from her chair and made her way across the room.

"See you later Cottontail." then she exited the room and made her way out into the night air.

The room was now empty, and she was alone. She was extremely relieved that Faith had left for whatever reason she had. But, it wouldn't be long before she or Ric reappeared. Courtney had to get away. The first step, was getting out of the bed.

The smart thing to do would be to carefully examine the cuffs or bedpost for any sign of a weak point she could use to her advantage. However, Courtney was not feeling smart or patient enough for that.

She began to violently thrust her hands forward repeatedly, letting the noise echo throughout the room. When nothing changed she took another approach. Using all her strength she pulled her right hand away from the post as far as it would go. The metal ring dug into her wrist as she tried forcing it farther than it would allow, and she felt the smallest bit of blood trickle down her forearm.

"Damn!" she yelled in anger, giving up on the idea. Short of chewing her arm off, she didn't see a way of getting out anytime soon.


	25. I Feel It

A/N: Gaaaar. School starts on wednesday! That's ok, it won't stop me from finishing this. keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 25 I Feel It  
  
Jason sat in the empty penthouse with his mind going over the events that had happened minutes earlier.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Ric." Ric spun around to face him.  
  
"Jason, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure you know. Where's Courtney?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should speak to one of your other enemies. God knows the list is long enough."  
  
"Don't try and play games with me Ric." he warned as he closed the space between them. "I'll ask you again before I stop playing nice. Where is my wife?"  
  
Ric swallowed down the lump of fear in his throat and did his best to seem unphased by the intimidation.  
  
"You were having troubles before the fire. Maybe she just came to her senses and finally took off. Got away as fast as she could. Away from her brother's life, away from her brother and away from you and your so-called marriage."  
  
By now Jason's patience was nonexistent. Reaching his boiling point and then some, he grabbed the D.A. and shoved him against the wall. A moment after his back connected with it, Jason was there repeatedly putting his fist into the man. Connecting several punches to his face, he lost all control. He wanted to kill this man, and he would have but a voice brought him back to focus.  
  
"Jason, stop!" Carly ran up next to her best friend. She had gone out for a walk and came across Jason in blind furry pummeling Ric. "Stop it!"  
  
Finally stopping he turned to face her. His eyes turned from stone cold anger to soft and heartbreaking as they met hers.  
  
"Jason-"  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you later." he turned around and darted away from her as Ric started to pick himself up off the ground.  
  
"Lucky I'm in a good mood. Or else I'd be pressing charges." he spoke spitting out the blood on his lip.  
  
"Shut up Ric." The she took off in the same direction as the man who took off.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Jason had only arrived in the building minutes ago and he immediately began fiddling with his wedding ring. Looking down at the cool metal object he noticed there was a smudge of Ric's blood on it. He went to the kitchen sink to rinse it off when Carly came bursting through his front door.  
  
"Jason!" she screamed entering his home. He came out of the kitchen and she continued to speak. "Are you alright? What happened on the docks?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
" 'Nothing?' Jason do you realize he could have you arrested for that?" she paused and waited for his response. When she was met with silence she resumed. " Do you really think going to prison will make any of this any better? What were you thinking?"  
  
"It was just a momentary lapse in judgement. It won't happen again, Alright?"  
  
"No it's not alright!" she yelled. "I understand that you're angry, we all are, but you can't just go beating the hell out of the district attorney. Especially since he happens to be Ric who is looking for any excuse to put you away. You just handed him the perfect chance to-"  
  
Jason interrupted her by turning over the coffee table in front of him, sending papers and his half drank beer bottle flying across the room.  
  
"HE HAS COURTNEY!" he screamed louder than he had intended to, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. " I KNOW HE'S INVOLVED IN THIS. I KNOW IT. DON'T ASK ME HOW BECAUSE I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT. I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND IT. BUT I FEEL IT! I FEEL IT CARLY! I FEEL HER!" he lowered his voice as his next words seemed like they pained him just to say. "She needs me."  
  
Carly was taken back by the emotion he was showing. She hadn't expected in when she knew she should have. Both her and Sonny knew he was holding it in, because Sonny was doing the same thing. But it had to be a hundred times worse for Jason, and he couldn't hold it in forever.  
  
He moved towards the couch and sat down, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Carly quietly moved next to him and put a supporting hand on his back. When he looked up at her she saw the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"She needs my help, and I can't give it. Because I don't know where she is or how to get to her. But I do know that Ric has answers.?"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure that Ric is involved?" she questioned.  
  
"One hundred and ten percent."  
  
"Then that's good enough for me." Sitting in the silence, her eyes wandered over the mess he'd made overturning the table. A particular folder caught her attention and she lifted it up and opened it. "What all this?"  
  
He took a quick glance at what was in her hands before answering her.  
  
"Hotel reservations for all of us."  
  
"Why? And this hotel's in France."  
  
"You know how me and Courtney were having troubles before the fire?" he continued once she nodded. "When she was in the hospital I figured as soon as she was up to it we could go back to France. Renew our vows."  
  
"She's going to love that."  
  
"Yeah, she..." he cleared his throat as his voice began to shake. "...she will."  
  
Carly pulled him into an embrace as he finally let his tears fall silently into her shoulder. When they did her own came as well. The two friends sat together and cried in silence in each others arms. 


	26. Thinking

A/N: UG. I don't want to work, but I must. Don't miss me too much. Enjoy!

Ch. 26 Thinking

Ric into the mirror in his car and examined the damage to his face. Nothing serious. He would be black and blue for some time, and he had a small cut on his forehead that would need a bandage. This would be fun to explain to people. Upside though, now that Morgan had had his momentary breakdown he wouldn't be following him anymore. For the night anyway, so he decided he would stop by and check on things. He entered the building and called out to his partner in crime.

"Faith!" he waited a moment before calling out again. "Faith!" Now he was getting annoyed and entered the back room. Annoyance immediately turned to anger when he saw that she was not there either. He looked to his prisoner who stared back at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "Where's Faith?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"She's supposed to be here, she's not. Where did she go?"

"I don't know she just left."

"Damn her." he whispered to himself but in the small, silent room she heard him.

"Better hope no one sees her. Because we both know what will happen if Sonny or Jason find her. And she'll give you up in a heartbeat." Courtney knew he was thinking that very thing. Faith couldn't be trusted if it came down to her life or his.

He opened his mouth to speak and quickly shut it. Angrily he turned around and stormed out to look for Faith before she screwed the both of them.

Faith had been out for about a half hour, enjoying breathing the fresh air. The water lapped against the docks and the clouds in the sky looked to be carrying rain.

'Guess I should get back before the warden realizes I'm gone.' she thought before going up the stairs and leaving. What she didn't' know what that she had been spotted by another blonde.

Carly was stunned by what - or rather who she had seen. Wherever Faith had been hiding, she was back. She knew she should call someone but her first instinct was to follow her. Taking a split second to decide she made her decision and trailed after the woman.

Careful to stay out of sight, she followed for quite a few minutes before she found herself at an old house that had supposedly been abandoned for sometime. Faith had gone inside and slowly, quietly she had as well. The place had seemed lived in, not abandoned at all.

'So this is where she's been hiding.' she thought to herself. Inching further into the house, she heard muffled voices and began to follow them to the source.

"He came?" Faith was upset that Ric now knew she had gone out. He was not going to be happy.

"Seemed pretty mad too. He'll probably tell you he won't help you now. Not that he would have anyway."

"You've got some nerve for someone in your position. Watch yourself or-"

"Or you'll what? Kill me? Because if you were going to, I'm pretty sure you'd have done it by now."

"I'm just waiting until Ric decides he's milked this as far as it'll go. It's inevitable and I'll be happy to volunteer for the job when the time comes."

"Then just do it. Right now, do it. Come on if it's going to happen anyway why not save the time. Come on!" Courtney knew antagonizing Faith wouldn't help her at all, but she was completely angry and annoyed with this whole situation.

"You-" Faith was cut off by the sound of the front door banging open.

Carly dove behind the nearby couch when the door flew open and she prayed that whoever it was hadn't seen her. But he obviously didn't as he shouted through the house.

"FAITH!" Ric yelled entering the house. 'She better be here by now or else-' he didn't get to finish his thought as Faith came running like a bat out of hell from the bedroom. His eyes burned through her.

"I'm here I'm here calm down- what happened to your face?" he ignored her question and began ranting.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay cooped un in here for much longer. I had to get out. Don't worry no one saw me."

"You better hope that's true. Because if its not, and we go down because of you, I swear to god-" his loud words were halted when Courtney's reached him from the other room.

"GOD! CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS!" she shouted from the room, he noticed the door was cracked open and she could hear their argument. He grunted angrily and stomped towards the room and stuck his head in the door.

"Excuse me?" she looked back at him innocently before responding.

"I have a headache."

"Fine." he slammed the door and walked back over to Faith. He grabbed her by the arm and walked her to another part of the house to continue the conversation. "Come with me."

Once they'd left Carly came out of hiding and headed for the door. She twisted the knob and held her breath when it made a small squeak. Opening it just enough, she quickly entered and shut the door quietly before turning to look at the room. Her eyes immediately traveled over to her friend who was facing away from her. Jumping to the worst conclusion, she approached her slowly.

"What now?" Courtney spoke before looking over in Carly's direction, her eyes widened in surprise. "Carly! God, I'm so glad to see you."

"Same here. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Same as before. Where's Jason?"

"They're not here, it's just me."

"What?" her voice became a whisper. "You came by yourself?"

"I saw Faith on my way back from my mom's and I just followed." Carly explained.

"Did she or Ric see you?"

"No. They went into another room. Let's get you out of here." she quickly scanned the room, a desk, a radio, a closet, and a window. Nothing much. "Ok, we can probably get out the window. Do you know where the key is?"

"I don't even know where I am." she confessed. Carly began to went to the desk and began to go through its drawers. Nothing.

"Ok. Maybe I can pick the lock."

"No, Carly. Get out before someone sees you. Get Jason and tell him where I am."

Before she could disagree, the sound of footsteps came from outside the door.

"Hide." she whispered in panic and watched her disappear into the closet. Leaving the door open just a crack as it had been before. Not a second later Ric and Faith came into the room.

"Who are you talking to?"


	27. How Sure?

A/N: Yay! I'm back you may rejoice! Sorry its been some days but I had to get myself back into the routine of getting up early. I'm trying to get this chapter uploaded before I have to go to work. If you're reading it, then I either was successful or I finished after I came back and was too lazy to change this. Have no fear.......Enjoy!

Ch. 27 How Sure

"Who are you talking to?" Ric questioned

"Nobody. Just myself." she lied.

"Really?" he asked suspiciously

"Do you think if someone were here I'd still be in this place?"

"Are you sure no one saw you?" he asked looking at Faith.

"Pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?" he repeated. "Get out. Wait for me in the living room." Without a word she obliged.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To protect whoever was or still is here. Maybe the only reason you're still here is because there wasn't enough time to get out. So they just climb out the window and wait until you're alone again."

"That's a great story. By the way what happened to your face? Piss off the wrong person?"

"That's none of your business."

A small smile made its way across her face.

"It was Jason wasn't it?"

He didn't answer instead he glanced over the room, looking for something that would prove that someone had been in there. Nothing seemed any different, but that didn't matter he knew that she was lying. If it were Jason, he was most likely still there waiting for his chance to play hero.

"Once more, and be honest with me: Who was here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." it was obvious by his face that he didn't believe her. It didn't matter she knew she couldn't let him find Carly.

"Don't be stubborn. Just tell me."

Courtney shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Tell you what?"

Ric responded by tightly grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling back making her wince.

"Feel like telling me now?"Courtney spat in his face as a response.

"Go to hell."

Ric glared back and wiped his face before bringing his hand hard across hers.

"That wasn't nice."

'Great. Advice on manners from this sicko!' she thought bitterly. She could feel the mark forming on her face and it only made her angrier.

"Are they still here?"

"Who?" she spoke, gritting her teeth.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well..." she started and stopped when he pulled back on the clump of blonde he still held in his hand.

"What's the plan? Hmm? Jason waiting until I leave, he comes running to the rescue and you go back to our brother telling him how evil I am so he'll give the kill order?" his voice was rising with each word.

"Do you think if Jason were here he'd wait for an order to kill you? Why not just kill you now instead of waiting?" Ric though about it and realized that she made a good point. He would probably be dead already if he was there.

"Just let me go. Take that psychopath out there and leave. You don't even have to let me go right now just call Jason and tell him where to come get me. Then you can leave before he gets here. It's the only chance you have of saving your pathetic existence!" Ric was surprised to notice that her voice was now matching his in volume.

"You really shouldn't talk to people like that. It's rude."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not more courteous to my KIDNAPPER! God, how do you expect me to talk to you? With 'please', 'thank you' and 'Mr. Lansing?' You're slime, and therefore I treat you with the same respect."

Carly stood watching the exchange from her hiding spot in the closet. Silently cheering Courtney for giving it to Ric. She was doing her best to not go out and give him what he had coming but she had to stay out of sight for now. Wanting to get a better sight, she leaned forward to the crack in the door. The floorboard creaked beneath her weight and her body froze.

'God I hope he didn't hear that.' to her dismay he turned his head in her direction. 'Damn.'

Ric wasn't the only one who heard it. Courtney had too, and she had to think fast to get his attention back before it was too late.

"Your own wife left when she saw what you really were."

"You don't know what you're talking about." he sneered and turned his attention curiously back in the direction of the noise.

"It's no wonder Elizabeth left you. You don't know how to be a husband. You don't even know how to be a man. What kind of father would you be?"

Registering the look on his face she knew she was treading into dangerous territory. By now, it wasn't just about keeping him distracted she was spilling all her anger out on him.

"I feel sorry for any kid who gets you as a father."

"Be quiet."

"How much of your father has rubbed off in you? You spent so much time complaining about how you were left alone with a horrible monster and look at you now. A spitting image."

"Stop."

"He'd be so proud. Trevor Lansing lives on through his son."

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed and she stopped. She had gotten under his skin and he seemed to have forgotten all about Carly. Faith came into the room and looked between the two of them.

"What happened?"

"Everything is fine." he said, regaining his composure.

"Yeah, I can see that." she answered sarcastically.

Ric walked over the desk drawer and pulled out the silver roll, stretching and ripping a piece he returned to where he had been standing.

"Really, it's fine. She has freedom of speech, but we have the right for some peace and quiet."

"I know what you deserve and it's not peace y-" he placed the strip of duct tape over her mouth and looked back to Faith.

"I need to talk to you." he opened the door and motioned for her to leave and he followed.

Once outside the room, Faith looked at him. Whatever words were said in there they had upset him. However she was more worried about her own neck right now then his feelings.

"Do you really think someone came here?" she asked him with just a hint of her worry showing.

"Shh." he whispered. "If someone's in there, they'd come out when we're not there. When they do, we'll catch whoever it is." he put his ear to the door and waited.

Inside, Carly peeked out and saw that they had left the room. Silently, she began to inch the door open.

A/N: In case you're wondering, I didn't finish before work. I had to go to the store and by the time I got back I had to leave. Oh well. It's here now so that's what's important right?


	28. Plans and Favors

A/N: I have a question...if you've heard of it what do you guys think of that "I Wanna Be A SoapStar" or whatever its' called. I'm really sick of all these reality shows that offer you contracts and roles and deals and things. All I know is if they actually give the winner a job on GH, they better be damn good and if they're not kick them off! Email me let me know if you feel the same or not. I'm just curious.

Ch. 28 Plans and Favors

Not making a sound, the closet door opened inch by inch. When there was enough room Carly poked her head out. She wasn't sure if it was safe to come out of hiding. She didn't know where they went or when they'd be back. They could be right outside the door for all she knew.

Carly examined her options. If she took the chance she could probably make a run for the window. With her luck she would be heard before she could get it open and that would be bad. If she took a bigger chance she could try and figure out how to get Courtney out on her own and that would take longer. Not knowing what to do she leaned out further and looked in her friends' direction.

'He thinks he's a genius.' Courtney thought.

She may be blonde but she certainly wasn't stupid. Ric wasn't going anywhere from the room, not while he was still suspicious. He was just waiting for them to slip up. She wasn't going to and she could only hope that Carly had caught on as well.

It was apparent that she hadn't as she was almost halfway out in the open by now. Carly was looking at her, questioning with her eyes whether she should or not. She answered shaking her head. Getting the message, she nodded once and as quietly as she had before, reentered the dark space.

"If someone was coming to the rescue wouldn't they have done something by now? Jees, I think you're just being paranoid." Faith whispered to Ric. It had been a few minutes and nothing had happened. They were just standing outside the door like a bunch of idiots.

"You might be right. I was almost sure that someone was here." he spoke pulling his head away from the door. "But if you keep taking off, it won't just be a paranoia, we'll be caught and killed."

"Ok I get it. Stay good, go bad. What do you want to do now?"

"Well, there's an investigation into this so I have to go be a model citizen. I won't be long, I'm just going to make sure I'm seen looking into this by some people and then I'll come back. Stay in there and make sure that there really isn't anyone here. Alright?" he turned to leave but looked at her once more and emphasized his words. "Stay. Here."

"Alright. Ok." She went back inside and noticed the look she was getting. "Don't give me that look. If you haven't noticed I'm not fond of you either. You think I like sitting here babysitting you while he goes out and lives a his life? God no."

Listening from the dark, Carly took in the new information.

'So, **he** is gone. That's a step up.' she thought.

Carly had waited a few minutes until she was absolutely sure that he was gone before she put her little plan into action. While she was in the closet she had found some things. Nothing really useful, but now that she thought about it her mind had formulated an idea.

The woman removed her pink blouse, revealing the white spaghetti strap tank top she had been wearing underneath. She grabbed one of the glass bottles of chloroform that was apparently kept there in case things got out of control for them. She took off the cap and turned the bottle over on the cloth, inwardly cringing as she watched.

'I have to remember to get another one.' she thought. 'Stop it! Now is not the time to think about shopping.' She took a deep breath. 'Here it goes.'

She released her hold on the bottle and watched in smash into the ground and shatter into an infinite amount of glass pieces. Looking out she saw the response from the room. Faith jumped from her seat and looked in the her direction. Pulling out her gun she slowly approached the door and when she was near a foot away Carly moved.

Pushing her shoulder against the wood, it flew open violently and hit Faith hard. Obviously caught off guard she went reeling and dropped her weapon. Carly took advantage and with a noise resembling a battle cry, she ran full speed at the stumbling woman and knocked her to the ground.

Immediately after Faith hit the floor, Carly covered her face with the drenched fabric. She held it steady until her movements ceased and then got up to her feet. Giving the unconscious woman one last look of disgust she returned to where she had been earlier and peeled back the tape from her mouth.

"Are you ok?" she asked noticing for the first time the red mark on the side of her face.

"I'm fine."

"I'm going to get help. Ok?"

"Be careful. What about her?"

"I don't know how long she'll be out. But it should be enough time." then she got an idea, just in case she was wrong.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Carly said a few minutes later. She hated leaving her there alone again but she left.

Taking off she moved faster then she ever remembered going. In minutes she was at the Towers, using the stairs she reached the penthouse floor in seconds. She busted through the door and flew into the room.

"Sonny! I found-" her words faded and were replaced by angry ones at the sight in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just updating your husband on the investigation into his sister's disappearance." Ric explained.

"Really? It's almost 11:30 at night."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a curfew for Courtney's safety."

"Don't worry Carly, Ric was just leaving." Sonny spoke to her but kept his gaze on his brother the entire time.

"Alright." he walked past Sonny and stopped in front of her. "Just out of curiosity, what did you find that could cause you to come storming in here like that?"

"My, um, wedding ring. Not that it's any of your business but it came off while I was at my mother's and I was glad I found it."

"You should be more careful with the things you care about."

"Alright thanks. Buh-bye."

After Ric had left, Sonny spoke.

"You lost your ring? Is that why you're home so late. Because I mean you could have called."

"I never lost my ring Sonny. That was a lie. I found Courtney." she watched her husbands eyes widen.

"You found her? Where? Where is she? Is she alright?"

"At an old house on Mackenzie. She was fine when I left but we have to hurry." Wordlessly he breezed past his wife and across the hall. Letting himself into the penthouse he called out.

"Jason!" the spiky haired man came around the corner. He looked awful, exhaustion spread across his features. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days, which was probably the case.

"We know where Courtney is. We gotta go."

At the words, his face visibly seemed to change and he silently grabbed his jacket and they headed out the door. On the way to the car, Carly began filling them in on everything starting from the beginning and her seeing Faith.

"Ow!" Faith groaned. "What the hell?"

She was awakened by a sharp pain across her face. Looking up she saw Ric hovering above her. He looked at her with an angry stare.

"That's what I'd like to know. What the hell happened here?" he blurted out.

When he had come in the room he found his hostage was no longer gagged and Faith wasn't in the room. After a brief interrogation and realizing that Courtney wasn't going to say anything he put a fresh piece of tape on her and searched around. Finally he opened the closet and found Faith on the floor unconscious and her hounds were bound with wads the same tape.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." she said sarcastically.

"Answer me."

"Carly Corinthos is what happened. Little princess was in the closet the whole time."

"Carly?" he looked over his shoulder towards Courtney. "It was Carly?" Getting just a shoulder shrug he turned back towards Faith.

He realized what she had really gone to tell Sonny. Ric knew she'd been lying about her ring, but he didn't think that this was what she found.

"Son of a bitch." he was now pacing the room. No doubt she'd told him the second he left and now they were in they were in serious trouble. "They're coming. You realize they're probably on their way, don't you?"

"So let's get out of here. You know like you were supposed to be helping me do in the first place? We're dead if we stay here. Why not take off and at least have a chance of staying alive?"

Ric thought it over, he was stuck in a corner and only had the one way out. He nodded and told her to call the airport for the tickets.

"You know since I'm going to be on the run anyway maybe I could do a small favor. What do you think?" noticing she didn't seem to know what he meant he pulled out the keys from his jacket pocket and dangled them in front of her.

Before anything could be done, Faith came through the door and began searching the floor.

"We've got company. Two people coming up front." she continued to scan the room until she found her target. Picking up her gun from the spot it had fallen she cocked it and went into a defensive stance. Prepared for a battle she looked at Ric.

"What's the plan?"

Sonny and Jason crept up to the house and peered in through the window. No one was in the front room and it looked like all the lights were off. Carly warned them where they would most likely be. She told them everything she knew and Jason listened to every word. Clenching his fists tight enough that his knuckles whitened.

It had taken Sonny a good couple of minutes to convince his wife that she to stay in the car and stay safe. Explaining that he needed to focus on what he was doing and not worry about her on top of it.

Getting a nod from Sonny, Jason slowly opened the door and the men entered the dark house. Creeping forward both of them kept their eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. Reaching the door he assumed lead to the room Carly had mentioned, they took position on either side.

"Ready?" Sonny whispered to his right hand man. Responding with only a nod Jason reached to the doorknob and turned the metal object. In a swift motion, the door was opened and the men both entered with their guns drawn.


	29. Light and Shadow

A/N: Hey, sorry its been a few since I updated but I'm back! YAY! Alright, I had to work Friday Saturday and tonight and I have to work again on Thursday night until 12:15am. Plus school I'm gonna be so tired this week. That's ok because I don't work next weekend so I can make up for it then. Anyway enough about me cuz that's not why you're reading this. Here you go!

Ch. 29 Light and Shadow

Jason stood in the doorway, with his gun pointing into the dark room. Hardly able to see his own hand in front of him, he slowly inched into the room.

A noise rose from the shadows and grabbed his attention. Not very loud but his keen ears hardly missed anything. It didn't even take a second to recognize it. A muffled voice. Hers. It came again, this time it was loud enough that Sonny heard it as well. To Jason it sounded almost forceful. Like she was trying to warn him. But they didn't matter right now.

"Courtney." he called into the darkness and took a few more steps forward. Sonny came up behind him and spoke into his ear.

"I'm going to find the light. We can't do a damn thing if we can't see." Even though he couldn't see him, he knew that Jason nodded.

Blindly, he felt along the wall. Keeping a firm hold on his weapon in the opposite hand. He had heard the same as Jason and he knew that his sister was in the room. But he had a bad feeling. These things were never this easy. Something was going on.

Jason continued to creep step-by-step in her direction.

"Courtney. Keep talking, I can't see you." she answered in the same type of panicked tone she had earlier. However, this time another noise caught him and he froze mid-step.

'It's not what you think it is. Don't worry.' he tried to convince himself but knew it was a wasted effort. He'd heard that sound enough in his line of work to last ten lifetimes. That click told him two very important things. They definitely weren't alone and their company was armed.

"Who's there? Ric? Show yourself!" Jason was near shouting. If it weren't for the fact that he couldn't see where his wife was and he could hit her, he might have just shot blindly into the dark.

After what seemed like forever of searching, the dark haired man felt his fingers brush against the light switch.

"Found it." Sonny whispered.

He flipped the switch and the room filled with light.

'This is taking too long.' Carly thought from the backseat of the car.

She had been waiting in the backseat of the car for God knows how long, and she hated it. She hated waiting, twiddling her thumbs when so much was at stake. Sonny had told her to stay and she was doing all she could to keep her promise and do that.

'What if something went wrong?' she thought. After playing the 'What If...' game for a few more seconds she sighed and opened the door.

'Screw it. I have to know what's going on. Sonny will understand.'

Remembering the interior layout of the house, she tried to match it to the outside. If she could just find the window, she could take a peak. Carly found the window after stumbling around outside like an idiot for a while. Carefully looking inside, she was there just in time to see the lights come on.

'This is not good.'

Courtney couldn't see what was happening through the blindfold but she could tell the lights had come on. She didn't understand the point of the blindfold, like she knew hadn't seen the room already. Then again, she didn't understand anything that these psychos did.

Whatever their plan was, both Ric and Faith had guns and would probably use them. Who was she kidding 'probably', of course they would use them. Courtney reminded herself of the gun she could feel against the back of her skull at that very moment.

She had tried to warn Jason to leave. Though it seemed pointless seeing as she was gagged, but she'd hoped that their connection was strong enough he would get what she was trying to tell him. One of her greatest fears was not just that he would die, but that he would die because of her.

All her thoughts halted when she heard words begin to be exchanged. She listened carefully to what was being said, knowing that her life, and everyone else's most likely depended on what would be said.

"Hello gentlemen." Ric spoke from his place beside Faith who was holding her gun to his sister's head.

Sonny was in a state of disbelief at the sight before them. The light had turned on to reveal his flesh and blood, well-the one that mattered, on her knees with her hands bound in front of her and her eyes and mouth covered.

"What the hell do you want Ric?" his words dripped with contempt and disgust at the man who shared his mother.

"I don't think you should be so short with the man who holds your sister's life in his hands." Jason raised his gun and aimed directly at Ric's heart.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"I plan to. Unless you decide to make this more complicated then it has to be."

"We're listening." Sonny replied and gestured to Jason to lower his weapon. Reluctantly he did so.

"Put your guns on the ground and kick them over." The two men did as they were told.

"Good." he grabbed Courtney's upper arm and raised her to her feet. "Now, we are going to go, when I'm sure we're not being followed I'll drop the Mrs off somewhere. Then I'll give you a call and tell you where to go."

"If we follow?"

"Come on Sonny. You know as well as I do that Faith has no problem with shooting your sister."

'This is really, really not good.' Though she hadn't heard the words that were spoken Carly had seen everything happen and got the gist of it all.

She could also tell by the look on her husbands face that he was in a corner. They needed some sort of help. A distraction. Something that could giver her family a chance to take advantage.

Carly bent over and grabbed a good sized rock up off the ground. Luckily for her, Ric and Faith had their backs to the window and to her. For a split second, Sonny's chocolate brown eyes locked on to hers and seemed to understand and accept what she was going to do. Pulling back she silently prayed that it didn't make things any worse then they already were. Using all her strength she heaved the rock at the window pane and watched.

Ric and Faith were caught off guard as the window behind them shattered into countless shards. In reflex they fell forward to the ground, knocking their hostage down in the process.

Not sure what was happening, Courtney heard the glass break and found herself falling towards the ground. On instinct she held her hands out in front of her and realized how fortunate it was that her hands were in front of her and she was able to break her fall.

Once she was against the wood floor she raised her still cuffed hands to her face and pulled off her gag and blind fold. She winced as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. Courtney scanned the room frantically until she found him.

"Jason." she whispered.

It happened in a flash. The glass had shattered and he protectively threw his hand in front of his face. When he looked back the three that were in front of him were on the floor . Sonny seemed not at all surprised by what happened. Jason wondered about it for a split second before deciding to take advantage. Kneeling down he grabbed his back up gun from his ankle holster and look up just in time to see Ric getting to his feet.

As soon as the other man got up to his feet, Jason fired.


	30. Familiar Sounds

A/N: Good god! I'm having oodles of fun going to school AND work. (sarcasm if you cant tell) I'm working all weekend closing but at least I'll have Monday off from work and school so I can sleep! Anyway, that's enough out of me. This chapter is kinda long. Here you go!

Ch. 30 Familiar Sounds

Ric stood up and an instant later felt pain burn through his left shoulder. Faith rushed over to him, keeping a grip on her gun the entire time.

"Faith." he grunted.

"Yeah, I'm here." the concern was evident in her voice.

"Goodbye."

"Bye?" she asked confused. In a swift motion he shoved the blonde into his brother who was climbing to his feet. Catching him off guard the two went down once again and fled out the window.

Once outside he took off, running as fast as he could through the dark. Running for his life.

"Jason!" Sonny shouted.

Jason knew what he wanted. Sonny would never be able to kill his own family no matter how much he despised them. And he also knew that Sonny would die to protect Courtney, so he knew she would be safe. With out a word, he took off after him. He would find him and make him pay for everything.

Sonny pushed Faith away from him and went after the gun on the floor. But she got there first and kicked it away from him. Now standing in front of him she held her point blank at his head.

"Look at the all powerful Corinthos now. Going to beg for your life?"

"You know I won't." he answered.

"Come on. It's no fun if you don't beg!" she complained. "Fine. Ciao."

A breath later the blonde pulled the trigger.

'Where did he go?' Jason thought frustrated. He'd been chasing shadows outside, trying to find Ric. Creeping around the corner, Jason spotted the car they had arrived in earlier.

Jogging towards the vehicle, Jason decided that he better check on Carly. He opened the door and popped his head inside.

"Damn it." he whispered. "Where the hell did you go Carly?"

When he turned around he felt something come down hard over his head. He stumbled back, silently thanking God that it was not hard enough to knock him out. Jason's anger boiled and he hollered at the bastard that hit him.

"You'll be sorry you did that." Jason began to lunge at the figure and stopped.

"Jason! Wait, it's me!"

"Carly?" he questioned angrily.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were Ric."

"Carly. Why did you leave the car?"

"I had to. Besides I helped didn't I? The window?" she stated as a matter of fact.

"Fine. Thank you. Stay inside. I have to find Ric." she sighed in defeat and moved towards the car.

"Where's Sonny? Where's Courtney? Where is everybody?"

"Just stay inside." Jason waited until she was in and shut the door. Scanning his eagle eyes through the dark he searched. All that could be heard were the chirping of the crickets.

A loud noise sliced through the silence. A gunshot. Hoping it was just Sonny taking care of Faith, he made his way back to the house.

"Come on. It's no fun if you don't beg." she complained. "Fine. Ciao."

A breath later the blonde pulled the trigger.

Sonny squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his thoughts immediately went to his family. Time seemed to stop as he filed through his life and the most important people in it.

Jason. His best friend and the only man he would ever consider a brother to him. Courtney. They hadn't known each other very long but they were connected. So much of one in the other. Carly. God what could he say about her. She was a piece of him, the best piece, the only piece that ever mattered. She was a force to be reckoned with and he hated and loved it at the same time. It was indescribable. Michael and Morgan. His boys. Sonny had grown up without a father and he always swore that he would give them better then he had. He hoped that wherever he went or was sent when he died, that his sons would know how near he would always be.

Sonny heard the gun fire. A sound he'd grown so accustomed to in his life. He knew what it was to shoot and to be shot. This time was different. He'd seen Faith hold the gun on him, and he heard the shot. Where was the pain?

He didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes he look himself over. It took a second to realize he wasn't in pain because he hadn't been hit. Confused, he look at Faith whose expression mirrored his own.

Faith look away from his stare and Sonny followed her gaze. Looking down at her chest where the red stain spread through her shirt. She let out a gasp that sounded almost like a laugh. In shock, she turned around to take in the scene in front of her.

Still holding the smoking gun, Courtney stared at Faith's shell shocked expression with one of pure contempt.

Faith always knew that she would probably end this way. Shot. But by her? It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Finally she found her voice.

"Bitch." it was one word, her last word. She fell toward the floor, dead before she hit the ground.

Courtney looked at the lifeless form in front of her. Normally, knowing that she had taken a life would have destroyed her. Even if it was Faith. But in this case it had come down to Faith or Sonny. Given the chance, she would make the same choice.

"Sonny? Are you ok?" she asked. He looked himself over once more before approaching her.

"Fine. I'm Fine. What about you?" he spoke as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'll be better when these stupid things are off." she complained holding up her hands for him to see.

"Do you know where the key is?"

"Ric had it. I don't know if he dropped it before he went out the window." she gestured towards the window where her husband was entering.

"Jason. I missed you so much." she admitted looping her hands over his head so she could hold his closer. He didn't speak, just held on to her like it was all he knew how to do.

"Ric?" Sonny's voice broke through his focus.

"I lost him. Don't worry. He won't get far. I promise."

Sonny nodded and looked down at the floor. The last thing he needed was to watch his best friend and little sister kissing. Smiling in embarrassment, he cleared his throat as they seemed to forget he was in the room. Niether seemed to hear it, and he stood there invisible to them. Until he caught the metal glimmering and broke the got the couples attention once again.

"Hey." he bent over and retrieved the object and handed it to Jason.

He took the key and unlocked the restraints. Carefully he removed the metal bracelets and tenderly ran his fingers over the sore, red marks that were revealed. It was just a small gesture but it overflowed with intimacy and love.

"Can we go home?" she said never looking away from his eyes. He smiled and nodded.

Courtney was so glad to be back home. It felt like it had been years since she'd been there. Everyone had insisted she get checked out at GH first. Reluctantly she agreed, if she hadn't the three of them would have ganged up on her and forced her.

She wasn't sure what time they had finally gotten there. But she knew it was real late, or real early depending on how one looked at it. Either way she had never been so happy to see the penthouse. She yawned, finally realizing how exhausted she was. Jason noticed as well.

"Ready for bed?"

"Only if you're there with me." she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Of course." he smiled and took her in his arms and made his way up the stairs.

It was hours later and Jason lay awake holding the dreaming beauty in his arms. He lay in the room, silent but for the sound of her breathing. At that moment it was the greatest sound he'd ever heard in his life.

Jason hated himself for letting Ric get away without paying. He would make sure that he got what he deserved. Thinking about him made Jason tense up with anger, and he regretted it when he saw her staring up at him from where her head lay against his bare chest.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"It's ok. How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Since you fell asleep. I just don't want to take my eyes off you." he began to run his hands through her golden locks.

"That'd be nice if it were true." he looked at her with surprise written on his face.

"Of course it's true."

"Yeah, but it's not the whole truth." she began to trace his perfect abs with her fingertips. "You're thinking about Ric. Aren't you?"

Jason wasn't surprised that she could see through him so easily. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Courtney, he hurt you. He hurt our family. It's not right that he gets away without paying." he confessed.

"I know. But I just want to think about us. And how good it feels being in your arms. Can we not think about anyone else for a while please?"

He smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead. Taking it as a yes, she snuggled deeper into his chest and in no time was asleep again. Jason knew that the sun would be up in a few hours and he couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to Ric.

But he knew that nothing would be done about it that night so he decided to think about the good things.

'My beautiful wife is back home where she belongs.' he thought happily.

Careful not to wake her, he stretched an arm to the bedside table and grabbed his cell phone. He turned it off and returned it to it's place.

"No wake up calls. Just you and me." he whispered before finally letting sleep overtake him.


	31. It Ends

A/N: YAY! Last chapter. If you're reading this it means one of two things. Either you just enjoy my lovely ramblings before each chapter and its my brilliant personality that keeps bringing you back. OR you really like the story. Maybe its both. Or maybe by now the few (if any) people who are here because of my sparkling comments are probably sick of me and changed there minds already. Oh well! ENJOY!

Ch. 31 It Ends

The day was just starting and Elizabeth walked towards Kelly's to start her shift. She had decided against driving since it looked like it was going to be a perfect day. She was crossing the docks when she heard someone call her name.

"Elizabeth!" it was whispered from a corner. Closing the space between them she approached a severely shaken Ric.

"Oh my God!" he looked awful. His face was a ghostly white and he had fabric damp with blood wrapped around his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Jason."

"What? Why would Jason do this?"

"He saw me talking to Faith and accused us of conspiring against him and kidnapping Courtney." he lied hoping she would believe him. "Before I could protest he fired. Faith's dead."

Technically it wasn't all a lie. He had gone back to the house after they were gone and found her body.

"Oh God. But why were you talking to Faith?"

"I was, uh, warning her to stay away from you and the baby."

"You need a hospital." she told him

"No, he'll find me there. I need your help. Your grandmother works at the hospital you can get me the supplies that will help it for a while. Will you? Help me?" he was practically begging at this point.

"Of course. You can stay at my place."

"Thank you."

Carly came down the stairs and found her husband on the phone.

"Alright. Thank you." he said hanging up.

"Business?"

"Trying to find Ric." he explained. He walked over to the window and looked at the city. He always ended up doing that, it helped him think.

The ringing phone caught his attention but he didn't look away and let his wife answer. Sonny heard her voice harden and finally turned towards her, wondering who she was talking to that made her get so cold.

"What do you want?" she spoke into the phone. Her eyes narrowed. If she had a list so of people she wanted to strangle Elizabeth Lansing or Webber or whatever the hell her name was these days, would definitely be in the top five.

"I just...I needed to know something. Have you, have you found anything new about Courtney?"

"Not that it's any of your business...but she's home now. No thanks to your psycho ex!"

"So it was..."

"Ric" she finished for her. "Him and that insane bleach job." she spat,

"I was afraid he was lying." Carly heard her whisper and it sounded like she was talking to herself.

"Wait. Has he spoke to you? Elizabeth, do you know where he is?"

Sonny watched the woman's expression change listening intently to the explanation she was getting. She put the phone back on the receiver without so much as a goodbye and began to relay all her new found information to her husband.

Elizabeth looked down at the phone that was beginning to shake in her hand.

'God, I hope I did the right thing.' she thought and set down the trembling object.

But she needed to know if Ric was telling her the truth. Sure enough, he was lying to her. Again! Worst of all she knew that now Sonny would send someone to 'take care of him' and it would probably be Jason as this was so personal for him.

As much as she hated the things he'd done, she honestly didn't want to see Ric dead. He did need to be punished though. Once again she picked up the phone and dialed. She listened to it ring and hoped that this could all work out with no one getting hurt.

"Port Charles Police Department."

Jason woke when he heard the banging. The woman next to him still lay asleep so he quietly slipped out and went down stairs, as the knocking on the door began to get louder. He didn't even bother to put his shirt on as he hurried to get the door before it woke her.

The door opened to Sonny and Carly inviting themselves in, as always.

"What's going on?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"We know-" Jason gestured to the stairs, indicating that Courtney was still sleeping. Sonny got the hint and lowered his voice. "We know where Ric is. Elizabeth called, said he made up some story and begged for her help."

"Where is he?" the younger man demanded more than questioned.

"At her studio." Jason disappeared around the corner and returned in moments with a shirt on.

"I'm going to take care of it." Jason started to walk out the door when Sonny grabbed his arm.

"Be careful. This is personal. Don't let it cloud your judgment or let you get sloppy."

"It's as personal as it gets. But I'll be careful." he looked at Carly who hadn't said a word since showing up. "Will you stay here in case she wakes up?"

"Of course." he nodded at the two and left the penthouse.

Jason arrived at the studio and turned the knob. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. Either it was a careless mistake or Elizabeth knew he'd be coming. He pulled out his gun when he heard footsteps.

"Elizabeth, your back soon...Jason." Ric was taken back, he didn't expect anyone to figure out where he was so quickly. "You found me. That was fast '

"Enough words. This ends now." he raise his gun at the man in front of him.

"What about Elizabeth. She'll know it was you. She believes your unstable and acting out at me for no reason. She believes me and what I tell her."

The words were barely past his lips when the door opened again.

"Ric I got some more...aspirin." she expected this but couldn't let it happen. If they were still in this position when help came, she would lose two people she cared about.

"Jason you have to leave. Now!"

"I can't. Just go Elizabeth. Let me do what I have to." he never took his eyes off Ric.

"I won't let you." she admitted. Now he turned his head to look at her. That was his mistake as Ric, was able to take advantage and get the gun away from him.

"Looks like the momentum has shifted. It's a long way down from the top isn't it?" he held the gun on the man. "Elizabeth call the police."

"Ric I-" she never finished. The door was kicked in and Mac Scorpio and some uniformed officers she didn't recognize followed.

"Just in time." Ric smiled. "Mr. Morgan broke in, with the intent to kill me."

"Is that true?" Mac asked looking at Elizabeth. When she didn't respond Ric spoke to her.

"Don't be afraid. Just tell them the truth."

"Whether or not that's the case, we're here on another issue. Ric Lansing we have a warrant for your arrest." The smile faded from his face and he looked towards Mac confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"For the kidnapping of Courtney Morgan."

"What are you-I didn't kidnap anybody." he looked at his ex who hadn't said a word the since the police showed up. "Tell them. Elizabeth? Come on you know I didn't do it. Right?"

Realization hit him when he looked into her eyes.

"You called the police?" he was hurt by the betrayal but it didn't last long before it was replaced by anger. Anger at being defeated. He looked at Jason who stood with his hands on his hips in silence. "Fine. You know what? I turn myself in." He approached the officers.

"Drop the weapon." Mac ordered.

Ric looked at Jason and knew no matter how it ended today he would be dead within a week. Him and Sonny had many connections and some of those would do anything. Especially if they were already in jail and had nothing left anyway.

With nothing left to lose he raise the gun and fired. Hitting Jason square in the chest. Stumbling back, Jason pulled out his back up and shot. Elizabeth screamed at the gunshots, and approached Jason.

"Are you ok?" she asked confused.

"I'm fine. I'm wearing my vest."

Though it was needless, Mac kneeled down and took Ric's pulse.

"He's dead." he stood up and walked over to the young man who had killed him. Looking him dead in the eyes and understanding. He didn't like Morgan, that was no secret, but he knew the lengths that people would go to for their loved ones. "You all witnessed Ric Lansing being shot in self defense. Understood?"

The officers nodded and left he room.

"We'll need both your statements when you're ready."

Carly sat on the couch listening to some music on the radio. There wasn't any mention of Faiths death yet. She looked at the clock, 9:00am. It had been a little over an hour since Jason left, and Courtney had not woken up. No surprise after everything that had happened, she wouldn't be surprised if she slept for a week.

"Breaking news: District Attorney Ric Lansing was killed this morning in his ex-wife's studio apartment. Mr. Lansing was shot by alleged hit man Jason Morgan in front of PCPD officers. A statement was given by Commissioner Mac Scorpio saying that it was self defense and no charges will be filed. Lansing was wanted for the kidnapping of Courtney Morgan, Jason Morgan's wife. More on this story as it-"

She clicked off the radio and had to sit down. Absorbing all the information that she had heard. Jason killed Ric. In front of the police. And he was still a free man. The door opened interrupting her thoughts and Jason walked in. She ran up to the man and gave him a hug.

"Are you ok? I just heard, it's already on the news."

"Everything's fine." he looked around the room. "Still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she's exhausted." she faked a yawn as an excuse to leave him alone. "well, I'm still sleepy so I'm going to go. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye."

Once she was gone he climbed the stairs and silently removed his clothes before rejoining his wife in bed. She sensed his presence and stirred.

"Hey." he whispered when she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hi. Did you go somewhere?" her voice still thick with sleep.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter. I'm back now."

She adjusted herself so that her head once again lay on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist.

"This feels so perfect."

"Sure does." he realized that she hadn't heard his words. In an instant, her breathing became even and she was fast asleep again. He stroked her hair and caught the shine coming off his wedding ring.

He concentrated on it as her words echoed in his mind. 'Perfect.' she had said.

"You're right. Everything is perfect." he whispered through a smile and kissed the top of her head. "Perfect."

END

A/N: You likey? I hope so. I don't like Elizabeth, but for a while I did feel kinda sorry for her and I wanted her to do some sort of payback at Ric so I figure this works. Anyway, that's my story. I hope you liked it. I sure did. I'm working on another! Bye!


End file.
